La Resa
by DottyHaze
Summary: When taken captive by the SS to clear her mother's name, Nadine Fuchs finds herself caught in a struggle between loyalty and passion. How greatly will she betray her own kin for the love of a man, who's emotions are not involved?  Author's note inside!
1. Chapter 1

So began another tiresome morning in the farmlands of France. Accompanied by his entourage of officers, Colonel Hans Landa made his way about the countryside with ease, checking names off of his menacing list. However a sheer veil of mystique hung over the first household of that bright, dewy morning. There was record of the home and farm being occupied however documentation of the household members remained absent. In addition the family in question aroused suspicion, as their last name was German.

"No doubt this morning will be an eventful one," the Colonel announced brightly, cracking his wrist with a kind of chipper savoir-faire. His compatriots did not share his enthusiasm for the day ahead as they remained in their solemn, sleepy silence. The car came to a halt on the dusty road. The men exited the vehicle to stretch their legs while Landa gave himself a once over in the side mirror. He would be the first to admit he was incredibly vain, but not without cause. Her surveyed his features as if he were attempting to entice the mirror to unhinge itself and leap in his direction. With a swift adjustment of his cap he stomped his way over to the humble little cottage up the grassy knoll. The win blew a grassy smell through the air and the braying of horses could be heard not too far off. With a flick of his wrist, Hands Landa brought his gloved fist upon the door three times to alert the family of his presence.

A woman not too much over than himself opened the door. Despite her maturity she had managed to keep her comely figure. Even under her black, matronly dress her womanly figure was apparent. She had straight black hair, streaked with grey that extended a little past her shoulders and she greeted Landa with deep, dark eyes. She pursed her heart shaped mouth before uttering a guttural "oui?"

Landa grinned, he sensed a bit a fear in her deep voice. "_Ahh bon matin ma belle Madam"_ (Ahh, good morning my lovely lady.) _"__Ai-je réussi à faire mon chemin vers la maison Fuchs?" _(Have I managed to make my way to the Fuchs household?) he asked the voluptuous lady of the house.

_"Mais oui"_ (Erm, yes) she said, fear and confusion still wrapped around her words.

_"Ensuite, il est prudent de supposer que vous êtes Madam Fuchs?" _(Then it is safe to assume that you are Mrs. Fuchs?) Hans said with a debonair smile. The woman nodded. _"Eh bien Mme Fuchs, je suis Colonel Hans Landa de la SS. Quelle joie de vous rencontrer__.__"_ (Well Mrs. Fuchs, I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS. What a delight it is to meet you) he said taking her pale hand and placing a kiss upon her knuckles. He felt her immediately tense up and he enjoyed every second of her anxiety. _"__Puis-je entrer?_" (May I come in?) he asked graciously.

She immediately swung open the door a little panic stricken. _"Bien sûr vous pouvez Colonel. S'il vous plaît faites comme chez vous." _(Of course you may Colonel. Please make yourself at home) she said, stepping aside. He bowed his head politely, took off his cap and swept past her. He took a seat at the small table by the window; the cottage was fairly spacious and well lit. _"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose? Vin ou du café __peut-être__?" _(May I offer you anything? Wine or coffee perhaps?) she asked him.

He smiled, he had the feeling she knew exactly who he was. Which would make his job that morning considerably easier. Although he preferred dealing with men, woman made his rounds far simpler. Either through charm or intimidation he had his way. _"__Un café sera Madame merveilleux, et je voudrais aussi l'amour de connaître votre prénom"_ (A coffee would be wonderful Madam, and I would also love to know your first name) he said, taking out his leather bound book of names.

He noticed her eyes linger on the book for a second too long. "_Ahh S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Mon nom est Dielle. Dielle Fuchs" _(Ahh please forgive me. My name is Dielle. Dielle Fuchs.)

He wrote her name out in the book. _"Quel une belle nom. Et tout à fait inhabituel, non?"_ (What a beautiful name. And quite unusual, no?). He looked up at her, his expression suddenly taking on a cold air. _"__Un prénom français et un nom allemand. Comme c'est intéressant."_ (A French first name and a German surname. How interesting.)

"_Mon mari était un Allemand" _(My husband was a German) Dielle stated placing the milk and sugar on the table and passing the Colonel a large mug of coffee.

Hans said nothing yet, he just looked at Dielle and smiled. He took this opportunity to spoon ample amounts of milk and sugar into his coffee. Very slowly, teaspoon after teaspoon; he could tell she was very uncomfortable_. "Voulez-vous vous asseoir dans votre posséder à la maison?" _(Won't you sit in your own home?) he asked, gesturing to the seat across the table from him. She looked at the seat as if it had just appeared out of thin air. She lifted her skirts about her ankles and sat down with a slight 'thump.' Hans stirred his coffee slowly, thoughtfully surveying Dielle. He was enjoying every ounce of the uncomfortable tension that was now filling the room. "_Donc ton mari est Allemand" _(So your husband is German) he began, ignoring the obvious announcement of her husband in the past tense. He would assume nothing, and allow Dielle to tell him everything. _"Et où est-il maintenant?"_ (And where is he now?).

There was a beat. _"Il est mort"_ (He is dead) Dielle said flatly, folding her hands in her lap.

Hans leaned back in his chair. _"__Mes condoléances. Si je peux demander, comment at-il transmettre?" _(My condolences. If I may ask, how did he pass on?) he asked.

"_C'est bien. Ahh, accident de chasse, il ya quatre ans."_ (It's fine. Erm, hunting accident four years ago) she quietly said.

"_Comment tragique. Quel était son nom?"_(How tragic. What was his name?) Hans inquired, his pen slowly etching across the paper.

"Emerick" she replied.

_"Emerick" _Hans repeated, making a record of the man. _"__Ensuite, je suppose qu'il est sûr de dire que vous savez l'allemand? Je dois admettre que la langue française n'est pas mon point fort." _(Then I suppose it is safe to assume you know German? I must admit the French language is not my strong suit) he said. _"Pourrait-on poursuivre cette discussion en Allemand?" _(Might we continue the discussion in German?)

Dielle bit her lip in distress. _"Monsieur Landa, cela est terriblement gênante mais je ne connais pas l'allemand. Mon mari était l'un bilingue. Je ne peux parler français_" (Monsieur Landa, this is terribly embarrassing but I do not know any German. My husband was the bilingual one. I can only speak French) she said apologetically.

Before he could get another comment in the back door was carelessly swung open. A young woman stood in the doorway, a wicker basket of breeze dried linens in her arms. She regarded the man sitting at her table with much surprise. _"__Maman, pourquoi cet homme est ici?" _(Mama, why is this man here?) the girl asked in rich but exasperated tones.

_"Mon amour, ce n'est du Colonel Hans Landa de…" _(My love, this is Colonel Hans Landa from…) Dielle began, but the girl interrupted her.

"I know who you are," the girl said in perfect German. Hans allowed an expression of bemusement to decorate his distinguished face. He looked the girl over as she remained frozen by the door, still clutching that wicker basket. She had an incredibly peculiar body, not too tall but incredibly lithe. Almost childlike. Her hips were narrow and her limbs were willowy. Clearly not expecting company that morning she wore a slightly sheer blue sleeveless dress that buttoned all the way down. Both her breasts and buttocks were small, round and lifted. She shifted her feet, which were bare and covered in dirt, uncomfortably; stepping on her own messy toes. Her light blond hair was wavy and impossibly long, ending in an unkempt mess at about the bottom of her ribcage. Even at his distance Hans could tell it could use a trim and a wash, considering the matted sheen at her light roots. It was apparent she had her German father's coloring with her light hair and pink-pale skin. However she inherited her mother's full mouth and dark, intimidating eyes. Her slight frame and downright careless appearance gave her a sort of untamed appeal, he thought to himself. Like the tree nymphs of old folk tales; he chuckled to himself at the thought. The girl simply stood there, haunting the doorway, refusing to take her eyes off of him.

"_Darling ne pas être un gosse. Venez ici et vous présenter à nos invités."_(Darling don't be a brat. Come here and introduce yourself to our guest) Dielle commanded her daughter. The girl paused, slowly bent to put down her laundry basket and cautiously made her way over to the table. She stopped as she reached her mother's side, who swiftly persuaded her forward with a swat to the back of her thigh. She walked over to the seated Hans. As she approached her bare feet rested lightly on the toes of his boots, as she extended her hand for a handshake. He laughed, took her hand and turned it knuckles upin order to place a light kiss on the top of her hand. When he relinquished her, the girl slowly walked backwards to her mother's chair and took a seat on the floor, her legs and dress sprawling.

"_S'il vous plaît pardonnez mon colonel fille. Elle peut être intolérablement impudente à certains moments."_ (Please forgive my daughter Colonel. She can be intolerably impudent at times) Dielle said gripping her daughters shoulder firmly. _"Cependant, dans toute sa vulgarité, ceci est mon Nadine." _(However, in all of her vulgarity, this is my Nadine.)

He swiftly wrote the girl's name down in the book. _"Ahh Nadine, Un autre jolie nom. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Nadine" _(Ahh Nadine, another pretty name. It is a pleasure to meet you Nadine) Hans said.

"Likewise" she said in German, but her tone did not dictate she was pleased at all.

"And the girl speaks German!" Hans said in German, throwing his hands in the air. "Impressively too, for a farm girl raised in France."

"My father taught me," Nadine said coolly.

"Yes, Emerick Fuchs, I am sorry to hear about his passing. I hunting accident is a terrible way to go indeed," Hans said, testing the girl.

Nadine opened her mouth to let out a wave of anger no doubt, but composed herself. She may be young, inappropriate and brash, but not unintelligent. He was an SS officer and commander every ounce of her respect. Her desire to give it to him, or his deserving of respect was an entirely separate matter. "You have already discussed my family with my mother then sir?" she asked.

Hans crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, satisfied to not be met with any of her cheek. "Yes, just getting everyone on the same page" he replied.

"If I may ask what else have you discussed?" Nadine inquired.

Hans shook his head "Simply matter of your family so far my dear. I must say your household was quite elusive. We have almost no record of your existence."

"We do try out best to keep a low profile," Nadine said, some discourteousness tainting her words. "After all it is only my mother and I here, we try to remain as unobserved as possible."

"And why is that?" Landa asked suspiciously. He glanced at the girl's mother who sat in a confused silence, hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Father valued a man's right to privacy, thus I was raised with similar ideals" Nadine said, interlacing her fingers and laying them in her lap. She tried he best to stay calm. She could see out of the corner of her eye her mother slightly panicking. Nadine herself was incredibly uneasy, but she only permitted it to be internal. Naturally in the presence of the notorious "Jew Hunter" one's insides were bound to be churning.

He accepted her answer. "You made it clear you know who I am" he began. "Do you know what job I am to complete in France?"

Nadine got up and helped herself to some of the coffee. Hans pushed the milk and sugar towards her across the table. She ignored them completely, sat back down at her mother feet and took a large swallow of her dark beverage, staring back at Hans all the while. "Yes I am aware of what you are doing. It is why you have come _here_, to my home, that puzzles me."

Hans laughed at her comment. "My dear Nadine, what makes you believe you are so special that your family should be ruled out of my mandatory search?"

"Simple" Nadine said. "We, unlike most families in these lands, are not hiding Jews in our hollowed out walls. Or our haylofts. Or even amongst the horses. You may look, but you will find nothing." She gripped her mug in her two hands and drank deeply. Allowing a few streams of coffee to dribble down her mouth and into her lap.

Hans grimaced at her unladylike behavior. "Nadine" he began. She wiped her mouth with her forearm and looked at him. "How do you feel about the Jews?"

"That is a difficult question to answer Herr Landa" she replied. "How can I only feel one way about an entire group of individuals? I might befriend one, and admire another. While yet another could drive me half mad with aggravation. One could hurt me and another could posses the qualities to make me fall in love with him. I know this is not the answer you care looking for, but I fail to see any reason to fill your ears with lies. I cannot hate, or love any entire group." She prayed her words would not betray her. She has nothing to hide, so hopefully honesty truly was the best policy. Nadine only wanted to keep her and her mother as far away from the war as she could.

"That _is_ very interesting. Your careless apathy is I daresay…refreshing, Fraulein Fuchs. I imagine you believe yourself to be an enlightened young lady toting around _that_ opinion." Landa chuckled to himself as he rose from his seat. He slowly made his way over to Nadine and knelt down upon one knee so they were face to face. "But I will tell you right now, you're not. You're simply a self-righteous child playing dress up, doing her very best to be brave for her whimpering mother's sake. If you were truly aware of what was going on, you'd know we were not here to search your house." He stood and turned on his heel waiting for a response.

Nadine immediately stood. Her façade had been seen through and her mind exposed. "Then Herr Landa, please" she began. His ears pricked up at the word "please." He had yet to hear a sincere tone in her voice and now he was being flooded with "pleases." "Please…what were the intentions of your visit here this morning?" Nadine asked taking a few small steps towards him.

"As I had said previously there was very little record of your family's history or actual whereabouts. This rose quite a bit of suspicion considering the large amount of Jewish families taking refuge in nearby farms." Landa turned to face her again, she cradled her elbows in front of her waist, a nervous gesture no doubt. "Now, this provoked me to do a little research of my own! Your darling mother was more than helpful in terms of filling the holes in my research."

Nadine simply looked at him, at a loss for anything clever or something to prove she was not nervous. "I still don't understand," she said.

"Fraulein, you may know this or you may not but the issue here is with your mother. She is under suspicion of attempting to pass for Gentile and needs to be brought in for questioning."

Nadine felt her mouth fall open, she could not believe the words coming out of this bastard's mouth. She balked up and protectively put her hand on her mother's shoulder. Her mother looked up at her in a frightened confusion. She hadn't the slightest idea of what the Colonel had said. "I can assure you that won't be necessary. I was raised a Catholic by both of my parents. Besides if my mother were a Jew my father never would have married her," Nadine said slightly breathlessly.

"We have reason to believe that this began before your father and mother even met, considering where the records begin and end. I simply need to go through the files with her. If it is nothing, it is nothing. However, I have an overwhelming suspicion it is _something_" Landa stated. His voice was ice. He watched as the girl looked back at her mother then to him, searching for words, searching for pleas.

"Take me instead" Nadine said. "I beg you, leave my mother be and take me instead."

Hans laughed out loud, taking out his pipe. He began to light it and said "Fraulein I am afraid that is not how it works."

"In most cases no, it's not. But if you bring my mother in, you put that black bag over her head and take her to a place she's never been filled with SS officers such as yourself you will get no information out of her. She is old, and fragile. You see now she cannot even attempt to contain her fear! I can go through any files you might have, and answer all of your questions." Nadine was begging now, a level she never wanted to sink to. She knew she wouldn't be able to appeal to him sympathetically, and she could supplement nothing worthy of a bribe. However, perhaps a trade of human being would suffice. "You know as well as I that the SS just needs a body. I can speak German and can keep my head more proficiently than my poor mother. If she went with you she'd be reduced to muteness, and she'd be tortured or shot. I'm not asking you to look the other way and not complete your job. I respect the fact you have a duty to complete, but please. Please Herr Landa, complete it with me instead."

Her appeal was valid, and sadly her assumptions about the SS only requiring a body to supply information were well founded. He surveyed the girl's mother who quivered in her seat, hair getting greyer by the minute. He wondered if the woman would even survive the car ride. He weighed the options, gently puffing on his pipe. The frightened lady would not be too hard to track down if she fled her farm, although he hardly thought she would budge. The girl, although obnoxious, was seemingly strong willed and apparently honest. No tricks, no hiding. He sighed and shook his head. "You're really going to martyr yourself for your mother's sake?"

"I can clear her name, I have complete knowledge of my family history and origins, and would divulge all information to you. Her heart would not be able to take it, the interrogation would destroy her. Please, I am aware I am out of line. In addition I was less than respectful to you when you arrived and deserve no pity. I am simply asking for an exchange."

He threw his hands up. "If you can supply the information with more accuracy than your mother Fraulein, than I suppose this is a necessary supplement. However, if I get the slightest feeling you are lying, withholding information or simply do not possess the amount of knowledge you boast about, you and your mother will be punished." He tapped his foot, clearing his pipe and staring at the long haired nymph.

"I will relinquish everything to you," she said. She looked at him with hollow, pleading eyes. Her mother was her everything, and she would do whatever she could to keep her from coming to harm.

Hans frowned. "I will hold you to that" he said. He grabbed Nadine's arm and began to drag her out of the house. Her mother screamed and tried to stop him.

"_Que faites-vous avec mon enfant?"_ (What are you doing with my child?) the woman screamed.

"_Madame la langue sarrasins votre petite fille lui a mis dans un peu de mal" _(Madam your little girl's tongue has gotten her into quite a bit of trouble) Hans said, wrapping his gloved fingers a little too tightly around Nadine's middle arm. _"Elle sera apporté à Paris, pour le moment pour un interrogatoire"_ (She will be brought to Paris for the time being for questioning).

Nadine managed to wrench her arm out of her captor's grasp for just a moment to plant a kiss on her mother's lips. She held her just long enough to whisper _"Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Ceci est pour vous. Soyez sûrs."_ (I love you more than life itself. This if for you. Be safe.) The colonel grabbed her again more forcefully the second time around.

"Do not try my patience Fraulein" he spat into her ear. "Simply because you are supplementing yourself for your mother does _not_ mean you are to be treated differently and anyone else in my custody." He wrenched open the car door and pushed her inside. "Pull a stunt like that again and I cannot promise you will see you farm or quaking mother again, understood?"

"Yes, Herr Landa" Nadine said, now visibly frightened. As the car began to move another solider outfitted the Colonel with a black bag, which was placed over Nadine's head and tightened at the neck. As she was denied any fleeting looks of her home, Nadine's thoughts turned to her mother. Her departure may have broken her mother's heart, but at least it saved her life.

(Author's Note: I'm not sure if I want to continue this and would love some feedback. I was trying to create a story a little different from your typical "I'm an American girl so I'm not supposed to be here during WWII, you should probably take me in for questioning and do me." However as unrealistic as some of those stories are, I am not sure if my plot device is any better. Also keeping Landa in character is hard as hell. So please give me constructive criticism, maybe even some flames. Let me know if this is a story worth writing, because only the audience can tell me that. Thank you. Oh and ps. I used google translator for the French, I know it's poorly done.)


	2. Chapter 2

"When we arrive in Paris you will be brought to a holding house where in which you will remain until our business is done" Nadine heard the muffled voice of Hans Landa announce. He seemed in sadistically high spirits.

Nadine was very anxious for the days to come and what they had in store for her. She briefly turned her thoughts to her father, one of the only men she had ever truly known. If he had been there, it would have been a sight to see. She allotted herself a little smile underneath her black bag at the thought. He would have been firm with Herr Landa, oh yes; polite perhaps incredibly firm. If her father were alive, she wouldn't even be sitting in this car. Her father would have been outraged at the thought of his beloved wife being suspected as passing off as anything but the Catholic she was born. He would have set the Colonel straight then and there, and sent him packing!

The fantasy that played out in Nadine's mind lifted her spirits lightly. But she forced herself to return to the realm of reality. "And by holding house Herr Landa do you mean a prison?" she asked, her voice stifled by the bag around her face.

"Speak up won't you?" the Colonel said. He sounded like he was rather enjoying her plight.

"Am I going to a prison?" Nadine repeated a little louder for the Colonel's ageing ears. Her fear did not overwhelm her disdain for the man. He knew how much power he had and was not shy in wielding it. Father would have _hated_ him, Nazi or not.

"A prison? My darling good heavens no!" he said sounding bewildered, patting her knee comfortingly. (It had no such effect). "Although your accommodations will be rather…how shall I say… economical, you are not to be treated as a prisoner. You have yet to do anything wrong, save for the bumptiousness you showed me at your home. But no, you are not going to prison. It is indeed a holding house and while I will not be residing with you, thank goodness, I will be your custodian."

"When you mention details like _that_ Herr Landa, you have me preferring prison," Nadine said, unable to resist. She braced herself for a slap or something very close to one. Whenever she gave cheek he mother made a point of smacking Nadine's. It rarely quelled her sarcastic behavior.

"See now Nadine there you go again. It is your rebellious tongue that either makes you out to be insufferably difficult or intoxicatingly charming" Landa said with a sigh. Nadine was taken aback by his comment.

"Well" she paused, choosing her words carefully. "Which is it, Herr Landa?"

"I'm not sure yet" he said curtly. She felt the car halt. "If you will excuse me, some further business to attend to here." She heard the door of the car close and a few fading footsteps. Alone at last. Just as she began to decompress she heard the pompous voice of the Colonel ringing at her from the open window. "Oh! And please don't remove your covering. But I'm sure you would never do such a thing. This shouldn't take too long." Her hand flew to her heart as his reappearance startled her. She took a deep breath and waited in the darkness. Without her sight she could never truly confirm if she were alone or not.

She truly had not been paying to much mind to how long they had been traveling for. Thankfully the Colonel chose to save the interrogation for when they arrived. "If we ever do arrive," Nadine said quietly to herself. No response, she really alone. "Thank god" she whispered contentedly. She waited for what seemed like quite a while, indulging in her solitude. She felt a chill breeze come in through the open window and though it might be settling into the afternoon. The sound of multiple gunshots ricocheted through Nadine's peace. There were screams of terror, hurried footsteps and more gunshots. Nadine remained frozen as she heard the footsteps move closer. She did her best to seem cavalier and not hyperventilate as she heard the door open.

"Well, that's done" she heard Landa announce as he settled back into the car. The door slammed behind him and moments later they were in motion once more. "I hope you were not _too_ unoccupied during you time alone."

"Who did you kill?" Nadine asked.

"Pardon me?" she heard Landa ask.

"I heard the gunshots. Who was in that house?" Nadine continued to inquire.

Her query was met with silence. Not a thoughtful silence in which you could practically make out the sound of the cogs spinning in someone's head. She was met with a cold silence and could feel the hostility seeping from the Colonel. "I do not believe that is any of your business Fraulein. Since you are so confident in your knowledge of what _I_ do here in France, I'm sure you can use your imagination. We're only about an hour outside of Paris, if you could contain yourself until then I would appreciate it immensely."

Nadine remained quiet, she didn't mind. After all, she would be doing most of the talking tomorrow. She utilized her remaining time in the car to collect her thoughts. She wondered what her mother was doing now; perhaps feeding the horses, or making dinner. 'Or crying over her captured daughter' she guiltily thought to herself.

She took the time she had spent blind in the car to analyze the Colonel's voice. He used the term 'darling' quite freely, most likely out of habit. He was a powerful man, women no doubt threw themselves at the conceited snake. The phrase 'darling' was no more a term of endearment than a gun to the head. In contrast he only referred to her as 'Fraulein' when he was cross. His tones often shifted from honey to ice so rapidly it made her nervous. Nadine seldom knew what to expect, with every exchange the man caught her off guard.

Nadine eventually felt her eyelids get heavy and she drifted into a kind of pseudo sleep. One in which she could rest but the slightest mental alarm, like the sound of her name, would jog her weary mind awake. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes just as the bag was listed off of her face. Her eyes practically went cross with the shock of reintroduction to the light. She shook out her head without complaint, they had finally made it.

"My apologizes Fraulein for the rude awakening, but we have arrived" the Colonel said, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. "Let me show you to your quarters and bid you a good night." He led Nadine into a dark building not too different from a youth hostel. The Colonel had been right; economical yes, prison no. The place was nothing special but Nadine believed she would be quite comfortable here. "The rooms are singular and since there are not too many people being detained at the moment, I believe you can be placed in a room with a private bath. Which I suggest you make use of." They both looked down at Nadine's bare dirty feet. "I am sure someone will locate a pair of shoes and a few spare changes of clothes for you." He walked her to the final room down the hall and opened the door. It was simple, but there was a bed and a window, Nadine was satisfied. "I'll leave you to get your affairs in order and prep yourself for tomorrow. Until the morning then, Fraulein Fuchs." Landa offered her a quick bow of the head and swept off to his own accommodations.

Nadine reveled in her solitude. She inspected the bathroom, modest but efficient. She ran a hot bath and stripped off her dress, taking special care to remove the photograph in her pocket and place it on the dresser in the main room. She tenderly tested the bath with her dirty big toe, a hair below scalding, just how she liked it. She frowned as the water instantly took on a dirty appearance from the filth that was sloughed from her body. She took the bar of soap in the corner of the tub and rubbed it all over her body, face and hair. Once clean she washed her dress in the bathwater and hung it over the towel rack to dry. Her exhaustion got the better of her and she opted for an early night.

"What terror does tomorrow bring?" she asked the ceiling aloud. Even in his kindness the Colonel made her uncomfortable. It seemed his charm instilled more fear in her than his harsh words. When he became dark and intimidating, she at least knew what to expect and understood how to avert the situation. But when he softened up, when he was all flair and charm, she had not a clue what to say to the man. In the idle of her troubled thoughts, she found sleep. Deep, restful sleep.

Nadine was woken up by the sunlight and chill breeze of the early morning that came through the partially open window. She got up and hastily pulled on her dress. Slightly wrinkled though it may be, it was dry, and now clean! She washed her face and feet in the sink and took her photograph from the dresser and slid it gently back into its hiding place. Nadine waited to be collected, her insides twisting with nerves. Finally a knock at her door. Before she had the opportunity to open it two tall, strapping SS officers let themselves into her room.

"Nadine Fuchs?" on of them asked, his accent gruff and overwhelming.

"Yes" she answered back in German.

"Come with us" the other said. She joined the two at the doorway and they each took an arm. She could not help but be reminded of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Alice's adventures in Wonderland. Suffice it to say she doubted they would share any of her amusement so she held her tongue. They led her through the building and down a flight of stairs to the building's basement floor which took on a very foreboding appearance. They opened the door to a plain albeit well lit room where Colonel Landa was already waiting for her. Leather bound book and mug of coffee in front of him.

"Ahhh gentlemen, thank you for collecting her for me. You may report back to your commanding officers, I no longer have any need of your assistance." The two saluted ("Sieg hiel") and left. Hans examined his accumulated notes, completely ignoring Nadine. 'Let her stew for a bit' he thought. Although he gauged she would be compliant enough, it was apparent she responded well to a little fear. And that sat just fine with him. He licked his thumb, flipping through the book dramatically. Without looking at her he said "Take a seat please." He did not ask. He heard the chair legs scrape negligently across the floor as she pulled the char out to take her seat. As he frowned at the sound a thought occurred to him. He ducked underneath the table and peered at her. She must have taken notice for her once slackened, lissome legs instantly closed as she pressed her knees together nervously and curled her toes. "No shoes still I see, but at least we washed" he said with a toothy smile as he straightened back up. "I'll have someone see to your footwear," he continued, his words carried by an apathetic tone. "Now" he said excitedly. "To business" he bridged his fingers and peered at her. "You can begin Nadine by telling me about your family, and spare me no detail, as _minute_ as it seems. Everything is important."

She took a breath. "Well, my mother was born in 1881 in Normandy and grew up in a fishing village. Her parents also bred horses, a trade we inherited to perform on our farm. My father was born in 1875 in Lüneburg."

Landa took informative but speedy notes. "That is quite a stretch of land between your parents, eh? How did they manage to meet?"

"My father's family was relatively comfortable financially, this allowed my father to travel quite a bit" Nadine paused and laughed to herself. "Now this is a bit of a romanticized story, the story of how they met, so please bear with me. Nowadays it is very likened to a romantic comedy film you may watch in the theaters."

"All the more enjoyable to hear you tell it" Landa said, gesturing with his hand to urge her to continue.

"Growing weary of his industrialized, urban life, in 1901 my father decided to travel from countryside to countryside to see if there was something out there for him. He traveled to Sweden, Italy, Norway, Poland and finally France. Along his travels he picked up the joy of farming. What true fancy he found in it I will never understand, but the trade was truthfully his calling." She began smiling as she spoke, lost in dreams of her father.

Hans watched her thoughtfully. Her face took on a kind, dreamy expression as she spoke of her father. It was nice seeing how much the girl loved and respected the man. Here there were no airs, no defenses. Her guard was no longer up; she did not force herself to act less frightened than she was. If only every interrogation could be as simple as this.

"He traveled to my mother's fishing village, there was more than only fishing there. They also farmed flax. However he met my mother's father" Nadine began again.

"And what was your maternal grandfather's name?" Hans interrupted.

"Corin" Nadine said. "And my grandmother's name was Ninon. Well, when my father met Corin he then wished to learn all about horse breeding, so Corin acted as the open hearted man he was and took my father on as an apprentice. This is where he met my mother."

"You were right" Landa interjected.

"About what, might I inquire Colonel" Nadine asked.

"Your story, although I do not doubt to be true, boarders on the ridiculous. Next you will tell me your father and mother began some sort of tryst right under your grandfather's unsuspecting nose, then ran away together." Although amused, he did not smile. This gave Nadine trepidations around how to react with to his comment, so she remained silent. "However I am enjoying the story none the less, so please continue" Landa remarked dipping his pen in ink.

"Well my grandfather worked closely with my father every day, so they formed quite the bond. Corin found my father to be intelligent, outspoken, a devout Catholic _like himself_ and determined to earn an honest living for himself. Naturally Corin though he was the ideal man for his daughter, my mother, Dielle." Nadine paused allowing the Colonel to jot down every word she was saying. Hopefully her emphasis on the fact that her maternal grandparents were practicing Catholics would take effect. Landa waved his hand, urging her to continue as he got down to the end of his notes. Nadine cleared her throat. "My father was about twenty seven when Corin approached him about marrying my mother, who was…" Nadine thought attempting to do the arithmetic in her head.

"Twenty" the Colonel stated, not removing his eyes from his notes.

"No that can't be right" Nadine firmly said shaking her head. She looked at the Colonel who looked back at her with raised brows and a pretentious expression.

"Fraulein I assure you, twenty," he said, asserting himself over her.

"No" Nadine continued to debate. "She wasn't that young. She must have had her twenty first birthday by then, because that's how old she was when they set off to find their own property. " She heard the slow, irritated drumming of fingers on tabletop. She looked up at the colonel who looked at Nadine with a cold, practically devoid of emotion expression. She attempted to lessen his ill will towards her. "Lets not harp on about the difference that six months can make. My apologies Colonel."

"Wundarbar" he said. "Now Nadine, how old are you?" Landa asked her.

"I'll be twenty in April" she replied, straightening her slouching shoulders.

He wagged his finger at her. "Now, now, now, I asked you how old you _are_, not how old will you be in April."

"I'm nineteen, Herr Landa" Nadine said with a frown.

"And are you an only child?" he asked.

Nadine paused and bit her lip. "No" she whispered. "I had a brother, but he too has passed."

Hans stopped writing but he did not look up. "And what was _his_ name?"

"Gottfried. Yes, a German name." Nadine reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded up photograph. She sent it sliding across the table at the Colonel. Landa picked it up and carefully unfolded the heavily creased picture. Judging by Nadine's age in the photo it appeared to have been taken four or so years ago. She stood next to a tall, thin blond boy with handsome features. He too wore his hair slightly long and had skinny wrists and legs. "He was my twin" Nadine announced from across the table. "And although boys and girl twins cannot be identical, I always liked to think we were as similar as they came."

"You do look strikingly similar" Landa commented. He put the photograph down, but did not return it. He recorded the new information in his book. "How did he die?"

"A terrible fever we both got when we were sixteen." The subject was still sore.

"Do you miss him?" Landa asked.

"That is a silly question" Nadine responded without thinking.

"Surely you wish to rephrase that response, Fraulein," the Colonel said in a savage whisper.

Nadine felt the nerves creep back into her stomach. She was under the impression she was doing well, considering how he took the telling of how her parents met; his anger was unpredictable. "Every day" she finally muttered.

"Considering the fact you carry around his picture, I believe you" Landa said. "Do you ever feel guilty about his death?"

Nadine did not understand his question. "Why would I, Herr Landa?"

"Well, you said yourself that you both contracted the same illness, and at the same time. In what fairness did he die, and you live?" he unfeelingly asked her. This was the Colonel's niche, a skill he was practically born with. He possessed the innate ability to stir up conflict and pain within others. He could see the emotional agony rising in Nadine's expression. She had proven her ability to remain stoic in the past, he was curious to see if she would pass this test.

Nadine's breath got caught in her throat, he was trying his best to get an emotional rise out of her. _'It's working' _she thought to herself. She refused to give in, not this early in the game. Not over a question that hardly had to do with her poor mother, the entire reason she had come here. "There was nothing fair about what transpired that winter, Herr Landa. A child lost his life; his sister was permitted to keep hers. My mother was forced to mourn and bury her child. It would have been no more worse if it had been me who died. Thank goodness one of us survived, it's the reason mother has been able to sick around as long as she has."

"You certainly do care for your mother quite a bit Nadine," the Colonel said, jumping to a new subject.

"Well, quite frankly she is all I have. She is the only remaining family I have left." The aspect she disliked most about the Colonel was her inability to read him. Typically she could gauge what she believed people wanted to hear, and deliver that to them. Nadine found herself outrageously out of her element when it came to Hans Landa.

"How do you feel about losing all male figures from your life? Their importance in the development of the female has been studied by many psychologists." His query was met with disturbed silence from the girl. "Your time with both your father and your brother has been cut tragically short. It truly is a pity."

"May I have my picture back Herr Landa?" Nadine asked holding out her hand.

"Now Nadine, you've completely disregarded my question" Landa said teasingly. "You may have it back and we will end today's session only after you address my query."

"I can honestly say I don't have a proper answer for you" Nadine replied. 'What a sick son of a bitch, deriving so much enjoyment from my distress' she thought. She had armed herself with knowledge, but she did not believe it would escalate to discussions of her psyche.

"Then provide me with an improper response. You have proven to me time and time again Nadine that you can be outrageously inappropriate. Utilize that ability now."

Nadine only wished for this game to be over. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "It has left the world of men a dark, unexplored mystery to me" she admitted the first idea that popped into her mind. She opened her eyes and met the Colonel's. He said nothing, he wrote nothing. Nadine could barely make out a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

He collected his things and took a final look at the photograph. Landa rose from his seat and as he passed Nadine, placed the photograph in front of her. "I believe that is all we will discuss today. I'll see to it that you are escorted back to your room, and do something about those clothes. Until next time Fraulein." He addressed her with the familiar curt nod and left. Nadine placed her treasured picture back into her pocket and shook her head. The Colonel was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma packaged in ego and cruelty. She clearly was severely underprepared for the coming weeks.

(Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed! Please do not be shy with constructive criticism. I want you to enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. You guys gave me the encouragement to continue! All of that being said this was my 'Awkward-lets-get-the-story-moving-along-and-the-characters-interacting' chapter. I think all fics with OC's have it. It's gonna be a little uncomfortable getting to al the good stuff I have planned. But hey, if I were being interrogated by Hans Landa _I'd _feel pretty damn uncomfortable to. Thank you again, I will begin chapter three tomorrow or 6/27/2011)


	3. Chapter 3

The guards led Nadine back through the holding house's hallways. The hollow silence was only cut by the echoes of their stomping boots against the waxed floors. Nadine did her best to keep up with the guards' long strides as well as occasionally peer into an open room.

"After we deliver you to your quarters Fraulein, you will no longer be required to be escorted," the guard on the left informed her.

"Well that is certainly charming news" Nadine responded. "Do I dare inquire as to why I am being put on such a long leash?"

"The Colonel has confirmed that while often repugnant, you are very obedient, and therefore not to rouse much concern," the second guard said smugly with a contemptuous smile.

Nadine frowned and narrowed her eyes in chagrin. "Wunderbar" she said dryly. "This being the case, what will I be permitted to do?"

"You are not to leave the premises by any means. You may be outside your room, you may utilize the library and the kitchen during their hours of operation. There is also a courtyard they you are permitted to access during the day. When your next round of questioning is to be held, you will be sent for and expected to report to the colonel. Failure to do so will be met with punishment," the officer explained.

"Well that all sounds very reasonable" Nadine said with a slight laugh. They arrived at her room and she bed the two men adieu, thrilled she would never have to gaze upon their brutish faces again. She laid across her bed to recover from the questioning. Only one session had passed and she had already grown tired of the Colonel's game. He was cruel, but even within his cruelty and malice there was charm. He could be charming to the point of being theatrical, making her almost want to laugh. However the laugh would never come, she would never allow it. It was as if he could exist in that tormenting silence forever, patiently awaiting her next move. She was more on edge than she had been in a while, the man completely boggled her mind. Hardly a single question about her mother was asked, he danced around the subject.

Determined to cast the puzzling man from her mind, Nadine forced herself to get up. She left her room and picked a direction, right, and padded down the hallway. The walls were an unexciting beige tone lit with orange lamps. She peered into another interrogation room where a huge, imposing officer questioned a waif-like older gentleman. Nadine continued her morbid walk until she arrived at an open door, inside a few officers and a collection of goods. Books, clothes, toys, art supplies among other wares.

"What's all this?" she asked a slender, thoughtful looking officer; he seemed safer to approach than the others.

"Confiscated goods Fraulein" he responded, haphazardly sifting books into a large cardboard box.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked.

"They're going to be destroyed" the officer snorted, as if this was the most common piece of knowledge the earth had never known.

Nadine frowned. "That seems such a waste," she whined. The officer shrugged at her and went about his business. Nadine noticed a translated copy of "The Great Gatsby" torn up and dog-eared, sloppily peeking out of one of the piles. She gingerly and silently slid it out from its refuge. None of the guards took too much notice of her, wrapped up in their work of disposing of innocent people's belongings. She left and leafed through the torn up novel, inhaling its musty aroma. Her parents greatly enjoyed the novel but Nadine had never gotten around to reading it. 'Finally the silver lining' she thought as she headed back to her room.

She lackadaisically flopped down upon her bed and divulged head first into the story. So wrapped up in the text Nadine failed to notice her eyelids getting heavy and did not realize she had fallen asleep, until a loud knock on the door lifted her from it. Coming to her senses Nadine made her way over to the door and opened it. She was met with the face of Colonel Landa, smiling genuinely, his arms filled with paper boxes.

"Good evening Fraulein, may I come in?" he asked ebulliently. In her sleep soaked daze Nadine did not fully understand the nature of his visit, but stepped aside and invited him in none the less.

"Of course Herr Landa," she replied. "If I may ask, what time is it?"

"About eight in the evening" he said arranging the boxes on the dresser. "Why?" he asked "Have you been napping?" he playfully teased.

"I'm afraid I have" Nadine responded rubbing her eyes. She took in the sight of all the boxes, soft colorful paper creeping out from each one. "What is all this?"

"If you recall earlier today I informed you that your need of spare clothes would be attended to. " He gestured theatrically towards the boxes. "These are the products of that effort."

The prospect of new clothes was a foreign and exciting one to Nadine. She quickly began exploring the contents of each box, only half listening to whatever the Colonel continued to wax about. She plastered a thankful expression on her face (albeit a genuine one) and nodded when she felt it appropriate.

"I left the task in the capable hands of one of my female companions, as I have very little knowledge or interest in the fashions of women. She's quite the zealous shopper, even when it is not for herself, so I do believe the garments will be most agreeable to you. Perhaps even, a little more extravagant than you're used to on your lovely little farm. I did my best to describe your build to her, so I do hope everything is the correct size" he said.

As he spoke Nadine continued to root through the boxes, in one finding countless sets of undergarments. She picked up one of the bras, covered in black lace and much too large. Nadine frowned, she seldom wore bras at home. Her assets were small and lifted enough to never facilitate the need for one. She plucked it out of the box and held it up in front of her. At this the Colonel _finally _stopped talked, tightened his jaw and looked utterly taken aback.

"I have absolutely no use of these" Nadine said humorlessly, flourishing the undergarment in the air. While used to her obnoxious antics, for the first time Hans found himself without a proper response to her brandishing about her undies in his presence. He noticed a change in her expression, evidently remembering her place. "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but I also don't wish to cost you or your female friend any extra money of something I don't intend to wear."

Hans cleared his throat in minor annoyance, but smiled none the less. "I can assure you Fraulein that in about fifteen years you will deeply regret that decision" he joked. He watched Nadine, and saw the corners of her mouth twitch, doing her best to conceal a smile. She finally let it out with a full bodied laugh, tossing her head back a little, her blond hair swaying. He smiled, pleased with his work.

"I can say nothing except that you are probably right, Colonel Landa" Nadine said stuffing the bra back into its box. "But I think I'll take my chances" she said as she secured the box top and walked it over towards Landa. He raised an eyebrow at her, the makings of the slightest lopsided smile on his lips. She held the box out towards him and appreciated the lack of tension in the room. "They're a touch too big anyhow. You must have been thinking of my mother." Nadine laughed as he took the box from her while rolling his eyes.

"I suppose you take after your father in that aspect," Hans offered. "You and your brother both."

"Yes" Nadine sighed, her voice tainted with nostalgia. "The figure suited him, me not so much." He watched her explore the boxes of clothes with an enigmatic curiosity. His eyes eventually fell to the book buried within her blankets.

"What are you reading?" Hans asked walking over towards the bed. Nadine turned around and reached for the novel, but he snapped it up before she got the chance. "The Great Gatsby" he announced. "Now…where did you manage to find this Fraulein Fuchs?"

Nadine observed him. His tone and his face were only ever so slightly grave, but still a far leap from his previous frivolity. "I to- I took it from the room of confiscated items. I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

He looked at her and let a few moments pass. Suddenly he burst into laughter and shook his head. "Ahhh my dear Nadine" he said gently patting her cheek. "I was only teasing you. It's fine!" He flipped through the pages of the book and handed it to her. "I mean, don't make a habit of stealing from the SS, but an innocent trinket here and there?" He brought his face close to hers, close enough for her to feel the hot air on her earlobe. "_I won't tell on you,"_ he whispered. Nadine's knuckles turned white as she clenched the book tightly in her hands. "Besides, they were only going to destroy it anyway. What a shame it would be, to waste such a good story." He smiled at her and cocked his head to one side, awaiting her response.

Nadine opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head, exhaled deeply, smiled and turned towards the Colonel. "Thank you very much for the clothes Herr Landa."

Hans shrugged. "Not a problem Nadine. Wear them in good health." He picked up the box of undergarments from the bedside table. He made his way to exit the room but stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "And, enjoy that book. Until tomorrow my dear Fraulein." He smiled and left, Nadine could hear his footsteps all the way down that hall. She let out a long, relieved breath. She found herself fascinated, and terrified by the Colonel. It was no wonder the man could snake himself into people's homes and divulge all of their secrets. What a special, potent mixture of intimidation and captivation he possessed.

The following morning Nadine tumbled out of bed, fingers and mouth stained with the fruit she pilfered from the kitchen the night before. She had received a note the night before concerning her next round of questioning which was to be held at nine the following morning. After doing her best to make herself presentable, she slipped into one of her new dresses and simple black flats. The halls took on a far less sinister ambiance once she was able to commandeer them without two, hulking escorts. She arrived at the interrogation room and knocked on the open doorframe. Colonel Landa looked up from his leather bound notes and greeted her with a weary smile.

"Good Morning Fraulein, have a seat" he said gesturing towards the familiar chair. Nadine sat and folded her arms on the table and did her best to sit entirely upright. "Would you care for some coffee?" the Colonel offered.

"Yes please, Herr Landa" Nadine accepted gratefully. The Colonel rose and swept over to the coffee pot, pouring a generous amount into the mug. He palmed the glass and slowly walked it over to her.

"If I recall, you don't take any milk or sugar" he baited, keeping the mug right out of her grasp.

"You recall correctly. I can't stand the taste," Nadine said. They existed in the silence together for a few moments. He finally put down her mug and made his way back to his own seat.

"Never have I heard of someone being unable to stomach the taste of sugar" he mused, adjusting his notes.

Nadine peered over her mug at Landa, finally a safe distance away. "It is not the sugar I dislike, it is how it corrupts good coffee."

"Another interesting trait you obtained from your father no doubt" he scoffed, still wearing his almost perverse smile.

"No, it was picked up from no one. Just my tastes. Ask me another, Herr Landa" Nadine said, settling into her chair.

"I was beginning to wonder when that contumacious cheek of yours would return. I must say, you failed to keep me in suspense for too long." Hans interlaced his fingers and smiled at her from across the table. "I thought we might discuss your maternal grandparents today. What can you tell me about Corin and Ninon?"

"Well, as you already know they operated a horse farm and caught and sold fish. My mother was their only child and spent her life helping them with their trade. She lived with them until she went off with my father."

"And you have mentioned before that they were Catholic? " Landa asked with an air of skepticism. He asked her these questions in a tone indicating he had no intention of believing her.

"Yes" Nadine proceeded slowly. Of course she would play his game. If her mother's freedom wasn't on the line she might have enjoyed taking part in such banter. "Although we only managed to visit a few times, I do recall a cross on the mantel. More than one Catholic bible laying around , and even occasionally staying with them through Sunday mass. My grandparents embraced the Catholic lifestyle and passed that faith onto my mother."

"Is your mother particularly religious?" Landa asked, seeming genuinely interested.

Nadine gave the question some serious thought. "We too have a cross above our fireplace. And she says her prayers each night. In all honestly I cannot say she is as zealous as her parents, she puts much faith in God and lives her life around the Bible's teachings."

"Does your mother share your thoughts when it comes to the occupation?" Hans asked her, gently tapping the end of his pen against the corner of his mouth.

"My mother and I have done our best to remain as uninvolved as humanly possible in terms of the occupation" Nadine replied. Her throat tightened around her words and she clenched her teeth into a small forced smile.

"What does that entail exactly?" Hans asked leaning forward onto his elbows. He rested his prominent chin on his knuckles and raised a brow at Nadine. "You remaining" she shimmied his shoulders in anticipation "_neutral_" he breathed.

Nadine remained silent, wanting to choose her words carefully. "It has _entailed_ turning away Jewish families from residing in our home." She stared directly into Landa's too familiar grin.

"Now, you have said in the past that you do not hate the Jews, is that correct?" Hans asked, seemingly reveling in her discomfort.

"Yes. I have said that," Nadine confirmed.

"Yet, you choose to turn them away from your home, even while you are steadfast in your _open mindedness_ towards them. You looked into their miserable, dirty faces. You saw their terrified children. But you still turned them away." He clicked his tongue a few times at her. "Nadine, Nadine, Nadine. You know as well as I, embarrassingly enough on my part, that there are households concealing Jews that have yet to be discovered. And for that matter, may never well be discovered. Your house, as modest as it may seem, could have been one of those households." He placed his cheek into his left hand, elbow propped up on the table. He gently smiled and gazed serenely at her. "You and your mother could have saved the lives of a group of people, whom you believe deserve to live. Whom _you_ believe are guiltless. I on the other hand cannot thank you enough for refusing them, because you just may have made my job that much easier." He mused at his own idea. "Imagine that. You turning the little group away, them finally finding themselves at a _willing_ household then _bang! _I, come knocking at the door."

"I can imagine that very easily, Herr Landa" Nadine said unfeelingly. "After all your reputation proceeds you. The Jew Hunter, I hear, is very good at what he does."

He leaned in a little across the table. "You've heard correctly, my dear Nadine. But tell me how do you feel, and how do you think your mother feels about the fact that you have essentially contributed to the murder of "innocent" families and therefore the efforts of the Nazi party?"

"Honestly Colonel? I do not believe my mother and I considered the notion to that extent. We merely did what we though was best to keep our own lives as far from danger as possible. Selfish? Yes, yes selfish indeed. Could we have helped those families, more than likely, yes. But we chose not to simply to save our own skins. In acting in our own interests did we assist the Nazi party? Perhaps. But it is just as likely that we didn't, and those families were never captured. That is what I meant when indicating we remained uninvolved, neutral. We neither hid Jews, nor did we drop them on your doorstep. We did nothing. And we carried on with our lives."

Hans smiled at her, and innately couldn't help but agree with her family's plan or action. As obnoxious and crass as she sometimes came off, he admired the girl's fire. She callously admitted to being in the game for herself, an action he could severely resemble. "Nadine that is cold" he said gently shaking his head. "But smart" he indicated, marking down a few notes.

Nadine smiled, a little wounded. It did not entirely please her to come to terms with the idea of aiding in the slaughter of families. Only when painted in that light did it give her any trepidation. The benefits of remaining neutral were the lack of emotional involvement with the situation, thusly those feelings were easily cast off. She knew what was best for her and her mother, and that was what they had to put first. Occupation or not. "What next?" she asked Landa, after a period of silence.

"Aren't we the eager one now?" he joked.

"I can assure you I am only eager to return home to my mother" Nadine admitted. "As you undoubtedly noticed she worries constantly."

"How delightful to hear that wasn't just for my benefit" he laughed. "However" he began, turning back to his notes. "I do not foresee you returning to your charming farm any time soon."

The scratching of his pen rang in Nadine's ears. "Why is that Colonel?" she asked, unable to hide the slight streak of panic in her voice.

"I simply do not have enough information to confirm or deny your mother's innocence yet." His tone drizzled forced pity on her like honey on toast.

"But I've explained her religious upbringing. Our neutrality considering the occupation. What else do you need to prove she is not masquerading as Gentile?" Nadine was honestly shocked. She imagined another day or so of questioning and she would sign a few papers and be sent home.

The colonel completely disregarded her inquiry as he began to sweep up his papers. "And in addition to the lack of information I have several other duties to attend to other than your questionings. So this will be our last, shall we say, _formal_ debriefing for a while. But that doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you" he said, giving her a little wink.

"So while I am not being questioned, what am I to do?" Nadine asked him, standing in the doorway as to block him until she got her answer.

"Perhaps read that novel you took so much delight in stealing," he suggested with an impish smile. "I will see you soon Fraulein, sooner than you think." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. He looked up at her, nodded his head and continued on his merry way.

(Authors Note: Hello all. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter two. Please keep the constructive criticism rolling, it truly does help. That being said I really appreciate all the positive reinforcement you guys are giving me, it encourages me to keep going. I must also issue my apologies for such a long gap between chapter two and three. I work retail so my hours vary week to week. Some weeks I have all the time in the world to write, others I can pump out about three hundred words before I'm in bed snoring. I think I finally have the ball rolling story wise, and hopefully it should just flow from here. See you in chapter four!)


	4. Chapter 4

Nadine spent her partial freedom as wisely as she could. She read her stolen novel in its entirety and made frequent trips to the library thereafter. She would spend time in the garden outside; sunning herself as well as admiring the flowers. She was left to her own devices most of the time. Occasionally she would see another frightened man or women be brought in for questioning, but she never took the opportunity to try and speak with them. Even now she chose to remain as uninvolved as possible.

The colonel drifted in and out of the holding building like a phantom. Almost a week had passed since they had a legitimate conversation. He would greet her in the halls and ask her a few trivial questions in passing, but nothing more official than they. Nadine suspected that no matter how trite an inquiry seemed to her, the "Jew hunter" must have had reason for asking.

On one of her many walks through the holding house one evening, Nadine discovered a recently unlocked door. Without a single thought to depriving her curiosity she gently twisted the handle and opened the door. The warm room was lit with far gentler lighting than the fluorescent bulbs of the rest of the building. It was decorated with tall, glass-door cabinets, which held countless files as well as a fireplace. On a particularly plush looking couch sat Hans Landa examining a file with a furrowed brow. He looked up at the sound of the door being opened, his privacy shattered.

"Good evening young Nadine. Exploring I see?" the colonel said, file still sprawled open across his lap.

Nadine gripped the side of the doorframe, shuffling her feet. "My curiosity got the better of me," she replied with a bit of a guilty smile. "Am I disturbing you?"

"To be honest yes, but I am grateful for it" Landa said with a smile. "Come. Sit" he directed, did not request. "And shut the door behind you" he instructed.

Nadine entered the room, but hesitated in joining him. She allowed her fingers to linger on the closed door, she had yet to experience such close proximity with the colonel without feeling threatened. She slowly proceeded to the couch and hovered over it, unsure of where to sit. Landa looked up at her with an entertained smile, as if she were a little mentally challenged. He patted the space next to him on the couch, and Nadine sank into the spot with little grace. She watched him make a few final marks in the file, his handwriting neat and loping. He set down his pen and gently rubbed his temples inhaling slowly.

"How are you Colonel?" Nadine finally asked, breaking the easygoing silence.

He exhaled. "I am tired Nadine" he responded without looking at her. Nadine was surprised at the amount of honesty in his answer.

"What is the matter then?" she inquired. A casual conversation with her inquisitor was not her original plan for the evening. But despite her unorthodox company, she assumed it would be more stimulating than wandering the corridors alone.

Landa finally looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She could tell he felt the situation was peculiar as well. However she deemed him never one to pass on discussing their tribulations, the vain little rogue.

"My work is very demanding. Very enjoyable, very fulfilling, but very demanding. Thusly when I do a lot of it, as I do, I become quite tired" he explained.

Nadine slipped off her shoes and curled her legs into a cross legged position on the couch. "Yes. Scouring the country for and killing Jews sounds quite taxing" she said a little scornfully.

"Detective work Nadine" Landa said sharply. "Detective work." They looked at one another for a short while. Nadine pulled up her slender knees and tucked them under her chin; she continued to peer at him. "What is it?" Landa asked, his voice regaining his usual dulcet tones.

"Has detective always been your profession? Or were you assigned as such by the Nazi's?" Nadine asked.

"Detective has always been by profession. I've only been affiliated with the Nazi party since 1928." Hans answered, gently closing the file and placing it on the table in front of them.

"Hm. _Only_" Nadine mused.

"You're young Nadine. Thirteen years may seem like an eternity to you. But not to me." He turned his body to face hers, slightly cocking his head to the side in a lackadaisical stare.

"Please answer me this" Nadine requested, mirroring his movement. Landa nodded, not yet finding an objection to her request. "Do you _enjoy_ working for the third Reich?"

Hans paused and surveyed Nadine. She seemed genuinely curious about his feelings towards the party. But she hinted nothing at this loyalty. "I enjoy being able to do what I do best." He answered her.

"And that just so happens to be under the employment of the Nazi's?" Nadine attempted to conform. Landa smiled at her wordlessly. Nadine could tell he wouldn't give her any more than she already requested. "And they power they have given you? You enjoy that."

Landa threw his hands up. "Well let me match your query with another. Don't we all? Think for yourself, as someone who does her best to remain as neutral to matters of the war as she can; if you were handed a specific amount of authority, wouldn't it make the decision of where to side much, _much_ easier?"

Nadine bit her lip in contemplation, refusing to break her eye contact with him. He raised his eyebrows at her, expecting an answer. He backed her into a bit of a corner, yet again. He practically compared their situations. Nadine looked at him. She had heard all of the stories, every last rumor concerning him. He was described as ruthless and conniving. Many had died at his command, he could find just about anyone. His words could break spirits, and his silences could shatter nerves. Nadine would agree with just about any of these statements after experiencing some of them first hand. However she had also heard that he was essentially soulless, and inhuman. This she could not attest to. His behavior, though cruel and selfish displayed one of the most humanlike qualities; survival and flourishing.

While there wasn't much compassion in his actions, the colonel displayed more self honesty than Nadine could recall experiencing in another person. So many people put up fronts to justify their behavior, herself included. Colonel Landa did none of this. He wanted power, and took it from who was offering. He was unmerciful in his actions because he completed them only for his own advancement. He was selfish, an undesirable quality yes, but not an evil one. He faced the world unflinchingly as being only in it, for himself.

"In all likelihood, yes" Nadine finally responded.

Landa clapped his hands together. "There you have it," he said. He reached into an attaché case and pulled out a comically large white pipe. He went to light it, but stopped himself "Do you smoke Nadine?" he asked her, the match hovering just over the bowl of the pipe.

"Never tried it. My mother would never allow it," Nadine responded.

"Well I don't see her here now. Would you care to attempt? It's rather relaxing," Landa offered.

"I don't see why not. Not the most ladylike act though," she accepted.

"Nadine" Landa began, cleaning off the mouthpiece of his pipe with a handkerchief. "You have yet to commit a single ladylike act in my presence. I hardly see why you should begin now." He offered her the pipe, she took it, gently cupping it in her hand. As he lit the match Nadine scooted herself a little closer to him to compensate the distance. "As I light it, draw in rapidly a few times before you start to puff" he instructed. Nadine nodded in response and they both concentrated their attention to the bowl.

As he passed the lit match around the dark, tightly packed tobacco Nadine followed his instructions. After the bowl was well lit, he waved out the match and observed her. After drawing on the pipe a few times, Nadine made the mistake of inhaling the smoke. Her lungs rattled with a coughing fit as she held the pipe above her head and turned her face the other way. She heard the colonel laughing at her.

"No, no" he managed to say between laughs. "It's not like a cigarette, you don't inhale. Just keep the smoke in your mouth. The tobacco is cured differently." He watched Nadine's more successful attempt. "And the verdict is?"

Nadine gently blew out the smoke. "I like it. Hardly a habit I think I should take up, but it is rather enjoyable." She puffed on it a little bit longer, feeling the rich smoke in her mouth.

"But wise to experience it none the less" he folded his hands in his lap and watched Nadine exhale the last of her smoke. He saw her eyes dart to the file on the table and back to him. She held the pipe out to him, he took it from her.

"When will my next round of questioning be?" Nadine asked him. He shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you, as you can se I am rather burdened by other matters" he said indicating the file on the table.

Nadine frowned. Not a petulant frown of a child not getting her way, not the frown he was used to. But a concerned, despondent frown. "I'll leave you to your work then," Nadine said rising from her seat.

"Ahh but you were such a fine tool for procrastination," Hans said, placing the pipe into his mouth without bothering to wash the mouthpiece. He saw Nadine's lips quiver slightly; she noticed. "But back to work I suppose. If I wish to get any sleep tonight the sooner the better. Good night Nadine, don't go wandering about too late into the night." The girl smiled nervously at him, turned and left. He watched the girl go, and made sure she closed the door behind her.

He couldn't help but find the girl interesting. Tonight he noted a side of her that had previously been obscured by her difficult behavior. There was something about her unyielding stares that revealed understanding, an understanding beyond most girls of her age. And the sadness in her frown depicted a true need to return to her mother. She was resolute in her loyalty to her mother, an admirable trait.

But what intrigued and amused him the most was Nadine's overwhelming, almost compulsive, need for control. Any chance she could get she would attempt to exercise it over him, in seemingly sly ways. Like the hen attempting to deceive the fox. He wouldn't indulge her; bait her yes. entirely give her, her way? No. After all, he loved stirring up all of that confusion in her.

He picked up the file and opened it, but couldn't quite get Nadine from his mind. _"Ahh Nadine. __Vous envoûtant petite nymphe." _(Oh Nadine. You bewitching little nymph.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hans looked out his window to see a grey, early Paris morning. The rain drummed gently on the rooftop of his comfortable apartment home. He took a long drink from his mug of sweet coffee, preparing himself for the long day. Venturing out into the countryside in the miserable, cold rain was not his idea of ideal conditions, but he had a job to carry out, and he would complete that job without complaint.

He caught the ghost of his reflection in the darkened, stormy window. His lack of sleep that night cast shadows all across his face. The stress of his job was finally catching up to his appearance. But all of his hard work, in the end, would be worth it. He would not berate a job he enjoyed, even if the Nazi party had taken a bit of the excitement out of it.

At times now his tasks seemed mundane. When in the past assignments were full of life and color, he had to work at them. Now each task was laid out, mewling beneath the sole of his boot, repetitive, lackluster. His assignments were simple, but time consuming and unfulfilling. However he felt change in the air. Although busy and unable to focus his complete attention on the singular case, the mysterious Fuchs household was enough to tide him over for the time being. How could such a humble little family have set up shop seemingly out of thin air? The uncertainty was _enlivening_, welcome.

Hans rubbed his eyes wearily. He had not been the only one up late the night before. It must have been a little past one in the morning as he locked up his office. On his way out he spotted a dim light in the kitchen, she didn't even notice him watching her. He chucked at the recent memory. In the subdued glow of weak fluorescent lights, contrasted with the blackness of the halls, he saw Nadine. Sleepy and unawares, she was perched on a countertop, her legs dangling unmindfully over the surface's edge. She was drinking milk from a large glass jar, cupping it in both hands. Watching Nadine consume anything was a delightful, fascinating and occasionally nauseating experience. She leaned her head back and raised the jar slightly above her, taking slow, deep swallows as if she hadn't had a thing to drink in days. A few drops of milk found their way to the corner of her mouth. He watched as she gently ushered them into her mouth by sliding her thumb across her lips. She was completely lost in her own sensory experience, having absolutely no awareness of his presence. He quietly laughed and left Nadine to her indulgence.

Nadine was intriguing to say the least. Hans suspected that she had more self-interest than she would care to admit, and he found that sensible. After all if you aren't going to look out for yourself who is?

But there was something ethereal about the girl, a portion of her soul intangible. Throughout their rounds of questioning she gave up every last detail (somewhat reluctantly at certain times) that he requested of her. He left no stone unturned and she had yet to fail in supplying answers. Although honest, although willing to cooperate, there was a veil between her and the rest of the world. He understood how people operated, he could infiltrate the mind of just about anyone he chose but something about Nadine left him reaching. Through her messy, prattish behavior would lead the untrained eye to believe she was simple, he knew better. There was something buried behind her stares, lurking beneath her thoughtful pauses. Hans did not like it and he wouldn't allow the girl to be an enigma for much longer. There was no puzzle too complicated for him to piece together.

He dressed and readied himself for the day, only a few more trips to the countryside for him for the time being. After this outing his locational duties would be passed off to another Officer while he could settle down in into the Reich's more complicated issues. After all, he had set a gorgeous example of what success looks like for the other officers to follows in his footsteps. Through his triumph, hopefully the others would learn.

A knock at his door, a little too early. He straightened his tie and made his way over to the door. Once opened he was met with the overly eager eyes of Hermann, standing at attention already raring to go. He scanned the boy up and down, he was grinning stupidly at him with the doe eyes of a child.

"Ah Hermann, you've arrived only _slightly_ sooner than I summoned you" he said in a cheerful tone as to disguise his displeasure. He squared himself off in the doorway, purposely not inviting Hermann in. He watched the boy's face fall a bit, the faintest trace of fear flickering across his eyes. This reaction was satisfactory and Hans clapped Hermann on the shoulders. "Now where shall we be going today Hermann?" He already knew, but perhaps giving the boy a sense of empowerment might shut him up for the rest of the day.

"The village of Avon, Herr Colonel" Herman replied as they exited Landa's doorway and proceeded down the hall.

"Most of the families in that area have been accounted for and disposed of. However the Moreau, Bonnet, and Durand households have yet to be accounted for. Now if memory serves those family are originally from the Beautheil area. However that commune has been thoroughly combed. Avon is not far from there and it would not shock me if our little rats scampered over to seek solace in the homes of conflicted gentiles." They exited the building and Hans waited as Hermann clumsily opened the door of the car. He stepped in and sat, lifting the back of his coat allowing it to billow out behind him. He placed his heavily booted feet on the back of Hermann's seat, reclining back. The rain pattered lamely on his hat, he watched it bead off of his shoes, make slight dark splotches on his trousers. Today was going to be empty.

"So" Hermann began hopefully. "Any further along with the Fuchs case Herr Colonel?" Hans saw the boy glance over his shoulder at him as he drove.

"It is progressing in as timely of a manner as it can be" he replied coolly. At the moment this was his only gratifying work and sharing it with this Hermann was the last thing Hans desired to do.

"You've really got that Nadine girl under your thumb don't you sir" he said, looking back at the Colonel again.

"I suppose you could say that. And Hermann, you do not require your mouth to drive. You do however need your eyes, and yours should be on the road." This was enough to grant him silence, hopefully for the remainder of the trip.

It pleased him to know that it appeared to the outside world, that he had the upper hand on Nadine. In all conventional manners this was the truth. She submitted to him, he was the authority. Never once did he feel challenged by the girl, she always listened. Sometimes he could even feel her clinging to his words, as if she were holding on for dear life.

However the was something keeping him just out of reach. As lively as she was there was emptiness about the girl. An emptiness he understood. He wondered if she had ever employed this as a tactic against him. Was she just as aware of the void within her as he was? After all she was quite self aware, the imp. Her craft was almost admirable.

It was cases like these that made his job worthwhile. Today would be as difficult as sweeping dust under a rug, nothing, no stimulation, and no feelings of accomplishment. That is what he thrived on; those great swells of anticipation. That sense of discovery; finding something out of nothing. Most of these little village families made things too easy for him, and where's the fun in that?

He took out his book of records, flipping to the dog-eared page that was the Fuchs file. He hardly cared whether the mother was a Jew or not. The true mystery was how they kept out of his sight for as long as they did.

Nadine draped herself across her bed belly down, filling her pen with ink.

_Mamma,_

_I miss you more than I can put into words. I wish I could tell you when I'll be home, but I don't know. I'm trying my very best to be with you as soon as possible. You'd be incredibly proud of me, I'm acting like the daughter you've always wanted. I'm polite, I wash my hair and I respect my superiors. _

She paused, biting her lip in frustration. It all sounded so foolish. She had no truly good news to send to her mother.

_It is raining here. It's actually quite beautiful when it rains in Paris. There is a garden where I am being kept, I try and spend as much time there as possible. I know you are curious about my wellbeing. Hans, _

She hastily crossed out her mistake. Hans? That would never stand.

_Hans The Colonel is firm and intimidating but he has made it clear I am not to be harmed. I haven't had and rounds of questioning in a few days, truth be told I haven't seen much of the Colonel lately either. But I feel safe with him. _

Nadine was taken aback by her own words. She couldn't even imagine her mothers face when she read Nadine was _feeling_ anything about Landa, even if it was safety.

_But I feel safe with him. I know I am safe here. I promise I will stay strong Mamma. But you must promise the same to me. You are the light of my life. _

_Love, Your Nadine. _

She kissed the letter before she folded the paper up and placed it in its shabby envelope. She walked down the corridor until she came to one of the locked office doors. Standing near it was a young guard by the name of Adrian, whom she had met a few days prior. In a rather shady exchange she managed to convince Adrian (against _all_ his better judgment) to take one of her fancy expensive dresses and sell it. He could keep all the proceeds as long as he made sure her letters went to post.

"Is now a good time?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and frowned. "It is never a good time. Just be happy my wife liked your dress so much." With that he angrily snatched the letter and hastily stuffed it into his pocket.

"Can I be assured it will be sent sir?" Nadine asked frowning a little. The letter, if it ever reached her mother, would be in terrible shape.

"Yes, you have my word. Now shoo" Adrian said. Nadine obliged him and set off for the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

The weather had taken a turn for the worse by the time Hans had arrived back at the holding house that afternoon. Finally reaching the door he removed his book of records out from under it's dry hiding place; his massive overcoat. Nothing would have pleased him more than to return to his apartment, take a scalding hot shower and dream of the day where he will never have to interact with the likes of Hermann again. However the day's work was far from over and instead he would manage to find sanctuary in the confines of his office.

Treading little puddles of water behind him, Hans made his way down the hall. He glanced out the window and saw Nadine by herself in the garden under the protection of a small awning by the locked gate. He put his book down on the floor and made his way back into the disagreeable weather. As he approached he saw that she was making a crown out of a chain of damp flowers; deftly weaving them together with her pale hands.

"Nadine what are you doing out here, besides destroying the flowerbeds?" He asked, gently shaking his head at her.

She looked over at the disheveled pile of soil and flowers and sheepishly returned his gaze. It had been quite some time since she had seen the Colonel and she had to reassess where they stood. He seemed informal enough. Could he be tired, lulling her into a false sense of security or perhaps genuinely curious?

"Believe it or not Herr Colonel, I enjoy the rain. It's relaxing. And making flower crowns is something I've done since I could walk, therefore it reminds me of home. A nice way to relieve a bit of stress."

"Why so anxious Fraulein Fuchs? What could possibly be causing all this stress in need of relief?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure. Considering my biggest stressor is making his first appearance in some time" she said off handedly, testing the waters.

"Ahh. Then I take it you have not missed me" Hans said squatting down to eye level, brushing his palms against his thighs.

Nadine said nothing, bur turned back to her chain of flowers. Hans watched her for a moment. He clocked each movement. One. Two. Three. Four. Five blinks, a little more rapid than usual. The slight part of her lips. The _almost_ undetectable tremor of her fingers as she scrupulously intertwined and wove each stem together.

"If memory serves we last spoke of your mothers religious upbringing and your own cold self preservation when it came to the occupation. Is that correct?" he asked sounding incredibly self-satisfied.

Nadine continued to weave her flowers. "Yes" she said keeping a neutral tone. Not too put off or pleased.

"Nadine won't you look at me when I talk to you?" His words posed a question while his tone issued a command. He gripped the underside of her chin and forced her to face him. She immediately dropped the flowers as she held his gaze. He couldn't tell how many moments passed as their eyes remained locked. One of them had to break the silence, he felt it should have been him. However he was halted in his tracks, stuck.

She did not fidget in his grip, didn't tremble. The rain continued to pour, loud, echoing, its sound enveloping them. The air was cool. She sat unmoving, looking. She was the calm inside the chaos.

"Nadine was your father a tradesman?" he finally asked, allowing himself to sit back, releasing her.

"Yes, if another farmer had an issue with proper payment or he had something my father desired. However although my father accomplished it, trading was not his preferred method of transaction."

"Why is that?" Hans asked.

"The art of trading when it comes to stud horses is a messy affair indeed. It is very difficult to determine the value of a pregnant horse in eggs and bread. Or ploughs. Or pigs. And after all of that effort what if the damn thing doesn't even get knocked up? It's madness I assure you" Nadine explained. Hans began to laugh, he couldn't help it. After a moment Nadine joined him, it was natural, easy. Even if it was only for a few moments Nadine felt like they were equals. They were just two people, existing in the same world, sharing the same laughter. Their laughter ceased and Hans leaned back on his hands.

"So he preferred monetary transactions for his services. Or should I say the services of his steeds?" he commented with a smile.

Nadine matched it with a mild grimace at the reference. "Yes, that was much simpler for him."

"So" Hans began. "He would just take his horses into the village, meet with fellow farmers and tradesmen, all hopeful for fat little foals come spring time, and go about his business?"

"No" Nadine replied. "That is where you assume."

Hans raised his brows in partially mock vexation. "Well then please Fraulein, correct me," he said tossing his hands up.

Nadine leaned in just a hair closer, as if she were preparing to share a secret. "My father was never a man to flaunt his wares, whether it be his crops or his steeds. Any and all business was to be done on my father's terms. Not because we had anything to hide, but who wants to do business with every squalid farmer in France?" She paused, as if offering him a space to interject. However he said nothing, he only listened.

"There were only a few men my father would do business with. Now I know that seems unprofitable but you have never met any of the horses my father has bred or raised."

"That's not true," he said. "I saw several in the barn that time ago when I first brought you into my custody. Nevertheless they did seem strong."

"You saw them, yes. You've never _met_ one" Nadine said defensively. "He would hardly deal with the local farmers in terms of horses. He had few customers, yes, but repeat customers nonetheless. The men he did business with would meet him at the old barn. The barn he and my grandfather built together years and years ago, a few miles away from our cottage. They would do their business whether it be breeding a horse or selling some crops. All business transactions would be done in the barn." At this point Nadine stopped talking and picked up her crown of flowers. She looked at the colonel who remained silent, clearly taking the information in.

"So none of the horses were bred on your farm?" he asked, almost as if he couldn't believe her.

"It happened on our property technically. But no, not on the farm."

"So that is how your family was able to remain so quiet and isolated?" Hans asked.

"I told you my father appreciated his privacy. That's how he got it. We remained off the map because anything our family did in relation to others occurred privately off of our farm." Nadine looked at Hans, who looked as if his words were caught in his throat.

"So" he said slowly. "That's it?" he asked, a simple smile on his face. Bringing up her family consistently sent Nadine into a world of her own, spilling out every little detail of her soul.

"That's it" Nadine said, returning his easygoing expression. She then heaved a nostalgia laden sigh. "Sometimes my father would take my brother and I with him, see him in action. It was always exciting, like getting a little glimpse into our future." Nadine smiled, but Hans could sense the sadness behind it.

"You really miss him don't you" Hans said, his voice soft. There was no need to include this in the interrogation.

"I do," she said, doing her best to swallow the lump in her throat. "It doesn't bother my mother. She believes that we are all taken the moment God deems it appropriate."

"And what do _you_ believe Nadine?" Hans asked her.

Nadine looked at him. She could tell that this time, this question, he was genuinely curious. "I believe that I did not have enough time with my father. Or my brother. That they were taken from me prematurely." She shivered slightly and could not determine if it was caused my the cold, the conversation or the company.

"Nadine you're freezing" Hans said standing. "Lets get you inside." He gripped her by the shoulders and helped her to her feet. He opened the right side of his coat, urging her inside. Pausing only momentarily, Nadine stepped inside the perimeter of the Colonel's coat. He swiftly wrapped it around her, closing her off from the rain and thrusting her body against his. Nadine instantly felt the heat coming off of him as they made their way towards the building, stepping in tandem.

Hans opened the door and they managed to enter the building whilst remaining in the coat. Nadine still pressed up against his side, her hand on his chest. After a few moments he opened the coat, letting Nadine out. In one fluid motion he slipped off the oversized coat and draped it around Nadine's shoulders.

"Feeling better?" he asked lowering himself until they were eye to eye. His face was close enough to her that, given a few more inches, their noses could have touched.

Nadine wrapped the coat tighter around her shoulders, unable to formulate a response. She quickly nodded at him. He was close enough to enable her to feel the heat of his breath. To know the smell of his hair- tobacco, firewood, sun drenched earth.

"Wunderbar" he said straightening up. "I believe it would be most prudent to continue our conversation in my office. After all there's a fireplace. Comfortable chairs. It will give you an opportunity to further warm up." He started down the hall, not really giving Nadine any other option she followed him.

The office was dark before he began to attend to the fire. Nadine sat on the plush couch, curling her legs underneath the warmth of the colonel's coat. She watched him make the fire. His technique was very thoughtful, precise. At one point he even looked back at her gave a little nod and a smile, before returning to the blossoming flames. The blaze began to burn at full force and cast a warm light around the room. Hans rose and took a seat next to her on the couch, his book across his lap. He took out his pen and began to swiftly record the day's information.

"Plugging in our conversation?" Nadine inquired, adopting the tone he typically utilized to tease her.

"I have a life outside of you Nadine" he replied, not looking up from his book. "I visited a few families in Avon recently. It is wise to record all findings as soon as possible while it is still fresh in the mind."

She let him write for a few more moments. He had his information, why was he keeping her so close? "If you had the option, would you work for the Allies?"

He continued to write. "The Allies are not in need of a detective."

"But if they were" Nadine urged "would you?"

"Would you immediately switch sides if given a choice? Leave your little no-man's land and collaborate with the Nazi party?" he taunted.

"One could argue that I already am" Nadine said flatly, raising a brow at the colonel. This caught his attention. He looked up at her with an unfamiliar expression. Too often when he looked at her she felt as if she were being scanned, mulled over. This was different. Nadine felt as if she were being looked into, beyond her flesh, behind her eyes; the Colonel was searching.

Hans couldn't quite grasp it. She divulged the true nature of her family's ability to remain unseen for so long. He had it; the information was his. How was it still that this girl remained an enigma? She revealed more and more of her true nature every time they spoke. She wasn't the petulant child he made her out to be when they first met.

He moved closer to her, leaning in to where she sat. As he neared her the smell of her unwashed hair and natural body scent intoxicated him for a moment; Warm oakwood and salt air. He slowly took a hold of his coat, still tightly wrapped around Nadine and slid it off letting it fall to the floor. She looked at him and he held her gaze, watching the shadows the burning fire cast across her pale face. The tension was exhilarating. He picked up his coat, rose and draped it over a chair.

"Who would you prefer Colonel Landa? The Nazi party or the Allies?" Nadine asked again.

"I would choose to be selfish. I would choose to do my job where I would be most fulfilled." He shrugged at the girl, choosing to reveal no more.

Nadine sighed, a little disappointed. She wanted details, not ambiguous statements. "Well" she began. "I cannot say that I blame you for that. I more or less would go with the money as well."

"One could argue that you already do" he remarked, casually leaning against the couch, hovering over Nadine.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Given your neutrality when it comes to the occupation, and your enthusiasm in coming here to divulge information to benefit the Third Reich. All for your own, and your remaining family's, personal gain. I believe Nadine, that we are more alike than you'd care to imagine."

Her initial instinct was to be disgusted, but the feeling passed before it truly came to fruition. In spite of herself she considered this option, uncomfortable as it was to do so. "I do not know who that is more insulting to Colonel, me or you." She rose from her seat and walked past him towards the door. Without stopping she placed a single flower from her woven crown on the center table. She smiled serenely at the Colonel and with a nod let herself out.


	7. Chapter 7

(AU: To those who have recently reviewed-THANK YOU. I don't update unless I get at least one review- be it positive or negative- just so I know I still have an audience. So please, if you're reading right now, when you're through just drop me a few thoughts. It means faster updates for you! The beloved reader!)

Hans relayed every detail of the day's work into his book, double checking that not a single particular was out of place. The little details more often than not could make or break a case. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, glancing at the clock.

'Six thirty already' he thought to himself. 'Already an hour since Nadine left.' Those sixty minutes passed swiftly for Hans. In that hour he had given orders to track down any man who had done any form of business with the late Emerick Fuchs, as well as poured over any file he had on records of Catholicism in Nadine's village and Normandy, her mother's birthplace. Although Nadine had no record of lying to him he had to be sure, of everything. If this was the case, that Dielle was in fact truly Catholic and her husband merely treated his business as an exclusive club then the case would be closed. If this was the case, he could send Nadine home.

He snapped his book shut and dropped his pen. He glanced at the flower Nadine had left on his table just an hour ago. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. It was already limp, bereft of life. He felt cheated, unsatisfied. This case happened to be a difficult one, a challenge, a challenge he so enjoyed executing. However now that it may be drawing to a close he did not feel any of the feelings of accomplishment he was so used to.

He felt apprehensive over the notion that it was not the mystery of Nadine's mother he felt such a desire to solve, but the conundrum of Nadine herself. He was a detective, he prided himself on his ability to think like those he interrogated. He could ask Nadine questions all day, she would never lie to him he knew that. He probably knew more details about her family and past than the village boys who courted her. She listened to his instructions, spared no detail, gave him everything he needed. And yet even with all of this information, all of these tiny details he truly knew nothing of her. He had yet to know the pieces of Nadine. It was the hollowness she kept about herself when they spoke of official matters that eluded him. She had broken her façade once or twice in his presence, only enough for him to gauge little pieces of her. No, he was not ready to let Nadine go if the result of her departure would be feelings of insufficiency.

He opened the book again, flipping to a new page. In the top left hand corner of the page, in small curving script he wrote Nadine's name. Underlined it. He wrote the names of her brother, her mother and her father. He wrote her birthplace. He wrote that she was born in the month of April, however he did not know the date. Having nothing more to enter he placed the flower on the page and shut the book. These facts they all confirmed her identity. He could tell you precisely what Nadine was. A young girl, blonde haired, dark eyed, lithe limbed, who's raised a Catholic by her anxiety stricken mother and now deceased father. However the details he lacked were the ones that could tell him _who__Nadine__was_. The little details more often than not could make or break a case.

Whenever Nadine believed she had the Colonel pegged he threw her for a loop. Some days she could genuinely see the humanity in him. Past the calculating charm, just him as a human being. She enjoyed these days, the days where she would speak candidly with him.

It did however make her nervous that he pointed out similarities between them. He was a member of the Nazi party and ruthless. Had Nadine not been on her best behavior from the start of this madness she may have very well invoked the Colonel's more dangerous side. In hindsight she's had it easy.

When Nadine looked in the mirror she saw a girl with a lot of hair, eyes with deep, dark circles and very little identity. When Hans looked at her, for those few fleeting moments, she felt like a real person- whole and true. These feelings of self-awareness, of fulfillment are something she had never experienced before. The last thing she wanted was for this feeling of fullness to go away. Nadine loved her mother, she loved her mother so much but never before Dielle she helped her explore her own existence.

Her mother loved her in the only way she knew how, and that was good enough, Nadine could never ask for more. But in her heart she longed for the days when she could feel her father's embrace. She would give anything to be able to lay in the field with her brother and swim in the cold stream again. She had a very good, simple life on her farm with her good, simple mother but it wasn't enough. It was as if her mother had taught her how to function, how to breath, dress and feed. But in her time here she had learned how to truly live; to exist as a human being.

Nadine allowed herself to sprawl out on her bed; it's warmth only reviving the feeling of being thrust up against Hans Landa's chest. She immediately opened her eyes, not wishing to up conjure the image in her head; that would be inappropriate. She grabbed fistfuls of blanket and kicked her legs about in frustration. Frustration with herself, frustration with the Colonel. She wanted more information from him, at this point it seemed silly to continue this game. Nadine knew he was in the position of power, but she had given him everything he wanted. Hadn't she earned a little information for herself?

She considered what he said in his office. _"__I__believe__Nadine,__that__we__are__more__alike__than__you'd__care__to__imagine.__" _How could that be? Cut from the same cloth as a ruthless Nazi. She toyed with that notion. How was she akin to a Nazi? Or how was Hans akin to a simple farm girl?

However convinced Nadine's logical brain was, it continued to fail her. There was always the little, nagging portion of her soul who cried out the man's defenses. That's all he was, a man. The same as all she is, a woman. Although he donned the uniform he was not in fact a Nazi. He said it himself, he goes where he will find satisfaction. Maybe if that satisfaction were with the allies, he would go with them. Nadine smiled, perhaps this was only the womanly instinct to wish to change men.

Performing his job well Hans managed to obtain the farmers who have traded with Nadine's father. He had them sent to him and performed the interrogations himself, no middleman. The results were not incredibly surprising. The men all had similar opinions of Emerick. He was gruff but a fair and no nonsense businessman. Most of these farmers mourned his death merely because they have not been able to find stronger stud horses than his.

The unhappy, nostalgic farmers gave him the information he needed. The mystery of the Fuchs farm was solved. But he had no desire to pass this information onto Nadine. Not just yet. She had been away from home for nearly two months already, what was a little while longer in the eyes of a young girl?

Hans promised himself he would release her in three weeks time, but in those three weeks he kept her close. In those three weeks he would discover her, he had to. He enticed her with conversations about novels, and told her the stories of films she hadn't seen yet. These exchanges lured her in, attracted her. He learned she was starved for interaction, stimulation, just true human communication. Their conversations were tinged with delicious informality.

"May I ask you one thing?" Nadine asked one afternoon amongst their discussion of politics on a bench in the garden.

"You may ask me several things Nadine as long as you are armed with the knowledge that I am not required to answer any of them" he replied, looking not at her but the slight view of the taller city buildings over the garden's edge.

Nadine sighed but this did not deter her. "Where were you born?" she asked plainly.

He took out his pipe and lit it, biding his time. "Vorarlberg, Austria" he said in between puffs. He glanced at Nadine who was busy curling and unfurling her bare toes. "Why do you ask?"

"The only things I know about you are the notions I've assessed myself from my time here. I have no hard facts."

"Well" he began. "Now you have _one._" Nadine chuckled, one of the things Hans truly appreciated was that she never _giggled_. She either laughed or chuckled. "What?"

"It just amuses me," Nadine said. She paused, shaking her head slightly. "All this while you've simply assembled facts of me and my family, and I've obtained the very opposite."

"Trust me, I've been able to gather more than factual information about you in your time here." He smiled and surveyed her no longer amused face.

"Well that puts me at a disadvantage" she replied.

"Again my dear Nadine, you're late to the party. You've been at a disadvantage since the moment you knocked open your back door that morning you left your home." Hans laughed and Nadine smiled slyly at him.

"I suppose we can agree to disagree on that point Herr Colonel," she said, the smile not fading away.

"And why is that?" he asked her amused.

"Because there was something in me that morning that was able to convince you to leave my mother at home. There was something I did that convinced you to take me instead." She paused for effect. "I don't consider that a disadvantage on my part."

He let the smoke mull in his mouth as he digested this information. Perhaps the girl was right, he did take her instead of her mother. However he wouldn't have it, not from her, not now. "Ahhh Nadine" he exhaled. "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it Colonel?" she asked.

"I closed the file on your family the other day" Hans said emptying the ash from the bowl of his calabash. He met her gaze, he could see she was confused. "The validity of your mother's birth has been proven. And tomorrow, you can go home."

Nadine merely looks at him for a few moments. The information felt hot as it seeped into her brain. "Leave" she began. "I can leave here."

"Yes and go home to your lonely mother. I sure she will be thrilled to have you in her arms again" he said. Nadine didn't say anything, but her mouth formed a strange smile, one he had never seen before. "So I will send Herrman over to assist you in the packing of your belongings. And tomorrow night I will send for you to be brought to my apartment to draw up the final paper work to release you and a car will take you home. It's that easy."

Nadine nodded. "So what happens now?" she asked him?

Hans gave it some serious thought and shrugged. "Well I suppose you can celebrate." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a gorgeous cigarette case, flicked two cigarettes from it. He offered one to Nadine who took it between her long, slender fingers. He popped the other one into his mouth and hastily lit it. Nadine followed suit and leaned over to reach his match. "There you are. You can inhale this one" he winked at her.

"You've instilled such bad habits in me Colonel" Nadine joked. "You're lucky my mother will already forgive you for returning me in one piece. He smiled and they shared the silence while they smoked.

Nadine began to organize her few belonging, even though she hardly had need for them once she arrived back home. She couldn't imagine doing chores in such pretty dresses.

She flopped face down onto her bed in defeat. Although the thought of holding her mother in her arms again elated her, the idea of leaving did not fill her with the joy she assumed it would have. Leaving here meant returning to the emptiness that was her home. It meant returning to only speaking in French. It meant religion, the senseless worship of a god she did not love.

It meant leaving Hans, which bothered her far more than she ever could have imagined. Upon her arrival here not in one million years would she ever believe she might feel some for of distress upon leaving. It was not so much as leaving the Nazi behind as it was the man and the feelings of self he helped her find. Would she ever feel the same fulfillment at home with her mother now that she had come here and _lived_? Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. Without bothering to let her answer Herrman burst through the door a large suitcase in hand.

"Hello Miss Fuchs. I've brought you a suitcase to take your belongings home in" he said opening the suitcase and laying it on her bed beside her clothes.

"Thank you Herrman" Nadine said with a smile. "Hans told me you'd-" but before she could finish she saw the young man already begin to gingerly place her things in the suitcase. "Oh goodness, you don't have to it's fine!"

"No, no, it's my duty. Colonel's orders to help you pack" Herrman said. "Besides you don't have too much to pack in the first place."

"You're right about that" Nadine said, hands on her hips. In all honesty his presence disturbed her and she only wished him gone. He finished up the packing swiftly and without fuss.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Miss Nadine?" he asked her earnestly. What was this boy so damn chipper about?

"No Herrman, thank you so much for your help." He nodded curtly at her and left, closing the door behind him. Nadine surveyed the empty room she stood in. If this was the end she might as well come full circle and end this the way she began. She went into the washroom and drew herself a bath.

Hans arranged all the paperwork neatly on the large maple table before him. He had sent Herrman to collect Nadine and she and her belongings would be here shortly. He didn't live too far away from the holding house, however he was located in a far more beautiful part of the city.

His lodgings were generous he would be the first to admit, but deservedly so. His apartment was a richly decorated, two floor space with lofted ceilings. Incredibly large for only one man to live in, but it made entertaining that much more extravagant and impressive.

He lit a fire, hoping to warm the room area before Nadine arrived. He felt conflicted at the notion of letting her go, but he knew he had to. He revealed so little to her but he could feel she knew too much. Besides he allotted himself three extra weeks with her, and they expired some time ago. It was time, regrettably so.

He heard a knock and he swiftly crossed the room and to open the door. He was greeted by Nadine, alone, holding her suitcase and wearing the same blue dress he found her in that fateful day. The same easy buttons. The same sheer fabric that gave only alluring hints of her bralessness underneath.

"I asked Herrman to wait in the car," she said before he had the chance to greet her. "Quite the assistant you have there" she joked.

Hans smiled at her with genuine warmth. "I'm not shocked and rather quite pleased you left him downstairs. Come in, come in." He stood to the side and allowed her to enter his home. He watched her take the place in.

"It's beautiful here," Nadine said a little breathlessly. "Quite the lap of luxury."

"It suits me just fine," he said smiling. They stood in silence together, holding one another's gaze. Both a bit at a loss, both searching. "I have the release forms right over here for you to sign." He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and led her towards the table. He watched her survey the documents. Her watched her mouth as she bit her lower lip, examining every word, making sure it suited her.

"I see nothing amiss" Nadine said finally, looking up at him. He handed her a pen. Nadine steadied her slightly trembling hand as she signed her name where required. Immediately she rose and crossed back over to where her bag laid. Hans stood behind the table, a little straighter than usual.

The two looked at one another, their shared silence was a lot closer. Almost suffocating. The tension hung in the air, so thick one could almost taste it. Nadine succumbed to laughter, to which Hans joined her.

"I feel" Nadine began. "Like there should be so many more things to say, and yet I have no more words Colonel."

Hans took this in. "Thank you for your assistance Nadine" he said. Nadine seemed surprised at his gratitude. He immediately busied himself with opening a letter, handsome silver letter opener in hand. "After all, If I were to have taken your mother instead of you, who knows-" in his apparent distraction from his task, the letter opener slipped and cut open his opposing palm. He swore loudly, dropping the letter as he sunk into his chair and clutched his hand.

Without thinking Nadine crossed over to him and ripped the bottom of her dress at the hem. She knelt beside him and bound his hand with the material. Hans watched her tend to the cut. When he finally assumed he knew who this girl was, she dupes him.

Nadine tied off the makeshift bandage. "That should do for now," she said still looking down, holding onto his injured hand. "But you should really change it once it's stopped bleeding-" she finally looked up and locked eyes with Hans. He stared at her, but it felt entirely different than in the past. Her hands trembled as they still clung to his. The undeniable closeness. He swiftly rose, knocking the chair backwards, his eyes never leaving her. Nadine stood and began to back away towards the wall, but he slowly pursued.

Her back found the wall and she slowly slid down it. She was gripped by both fear and excitement. She could feel the intensity coursing through Hans. Was it adrenaline? Anger?

Hans knelt before her, making use of his uninjured hand he tried to part her knees. Nadine pushed them together, but he eventually wrought them apart, kneeling between them. He brushed her hair back gently with his fingertips, the sensation caused Nadine to shiver. He softly pinned Nadine's right shoulder to the wall, bringing his torso closer to her. Slowly, gently he placed his hand on Nadine's cheek, his fingers caressing the back of her neck. The tension was almost too much for her to bare.

Hans leaned into her, their noses touched and she could feel him taking in her scent. The hunter ascertaining his prey. Finally, he kissed her deeply, passionately. His hot mouth invading her own. Nadine felt her body begin to quake. She had never been kissed by a man before.

Her fright and confusion was finally overtaken by desire and she wrapped her arms around Hans's neck and leaned into him, closing her eyes. She felt his arms snake around her waist tightly pulling her into him. She could almost feel his hot blood coursing within him.

Suddenly he let her go and stood, a little breathless. Nadine looked up at him devoid of though or logic. He extended a hand to her, she stared at it. Silence save for the beating of their hearts.

"Fraulein, I beg you. Do not keep me waiting," he said huskily.

Nadine put her hand in his and he immediately pulled her up. In a singular fluid motion Hans swept her up and cradled her in his arms, Nadine's arms around his neck. Without another word he started towards the upstairs.

And so Nadine gave in. She succumbed to the tension. She succumbed to the hot feeling in her soul. And she succumbed to the Jew Hunter. She surrendered herself to Hans. La Resa.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Guys I cannot thank you enough for your helpful reviews. I truly appreciate the feedback and I will continue to work diligently on this story. In order to answer some of your questions that I could not over private messaging, I will do so here. At this time I do not foresee me altering the rating to mature. So far I think things have been, while vivid, pretty tame. Tame enough for ages 16 and up. If I were to write anything more graphic I would in all likelihood post it separately on another website with headings as to where to belonged in the story, whilst not being an incredibly focal part of the plot. If that is something you guys would be interested in, just message me and let me know. I cannot say I have written "love" scenes before, but if that is what the reader would like to read, I am more than willing to provide. Thank you again for the feedback.)

In the darkness Nadine stirred. She felt the warmth generated by her own unadorned nakedness, drowned in heavy blankets. She opened her eyes and was greeted by blackness. She searched the room for a clock, just a little past four o' clock in the morning; it would be light soon.

Nadine leaned up and stretched her arms above her head, her hair spilling every which way. She unearthed herself from the warm haven of blankets and reached for her dress that laid in a soft heap on the floor. Suddenly she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm.

"And where do you think _you're_ sneaking off too?" inquired the sleep drenched growl of Hans Landa.

"It is almost day" Nadine said. "I hardly think it would be appropriate if the girl you've held in questioning is seen leaving politely at half past eight."

He yanked her backwards into the bed and began to slowly devour her neck, engulfing it with kisses. "If I recall correctly," he said between languid kisses. "I signed your release papers only hours ago."

She smiled, allowing herself to melt into his touch. "Oh Christ" she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Hans mused, his kisses moving lower, navigating her collarbones and breasts.

"You don't suppose Herrman is still waiting in the car?" she asked. Hans paused his seduction and looked up at Nadine. The pair then burst into unbridled laughter until they couldn't muster another breath. He laid his head on Nadine's breasts as she ran her hands through his hair, gently raking her fingertips across his scalp.

Nadine found it unthinkable that she had never felt any more comfortable in her life than this moment, laying naked with a man she had know for mere months. The previous night seemed unreal, however every carnal detail seared into her memory was proof enough. Her mind was empty of all worries, all trepidations of consequences, all moral scruples. Those notions were replaced with the soft hum of pleasure, the gift that was a comfortable silence between two people.

"I think after an hour or two he wised up," Hans said softly, finally breaking the silence. The heat of his breath on her bare skin sent a thrill down to the base of her spine. "But you" he began. "You don't have to go. _You_ should stay" he spoke in a husky, seductive tenor.

Nadine lifted his head off of her chest and shimmed downwards on the bed so they were face to face. "I should stay?" Nadine repeated her tone inquisitive. Hans nodded at her, and smiled boyishly. Nadine returned it with an impish smile, she would play his game. "And for how many hours" she said before breaking up each segment of her speech with a kiss to his neck. "Would you have me stay." His brow. "Herr Landa?" His lower lip.

He looked at her, seemingly to Nadine, in a fresh light; one that laid them down as equals. "Millions" he said.

She gazed at him for a few moments. "Hans, please. I'm trying to be serious for a few moments."

He gave a bit of a good-natured scoff. "As am I. You don't have to go."

Nadine leaned up on her arms away from him, taken aback. "You want me to stay?"

"I think I have made it vividly clear I enjoy your company" he said laughing, looking up at her, hands folded on his chest. "I signed your release, you are no longer in the custody of the S.S. Your family's name is clear. No statement has been issued of you returning home, save for the orders I gave to Herrman last night."

"My mother hasn't been notified?" she asked, surprised. Hans shook his head no.

"They only communication we've had with dear Dielle is the letter you sent her many, many weeks ago," he said smugly.

"How did you know I sent her a letter? Adrian assured me-" Nadine began

"Nadine please" Hans laughed. "Who am I? And who is Adrian?"

She smiled, lowering herself down next to Hans once more. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him. Chest to chest, hips to hips, face to face. Nadine was feeling bold, almost drunk with the notion of residing here with her captor. "Tell me why. Why do you want me?"

He truly considered this question, thinking hard. "You're unlike other woman," he finally said. "It's as if you belong to some other world that men have died attempting to reach. There is true depth to you Nadine. You fascinate me. Not many people do." He paused, allowing his profession to sink in. She simply looked back at him, her dark eyes smiling into his. "I have finally come to a conclusion about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, enthralled, delighted by his words.

"Do you remember the day we met and I said I had yet to figure out whether your snarky antics deemed you insufferable or intoxicatingly charming?" he asked, gently running his fingertips up and down the small of her back.

Nadine wracked her mind for the instance. That morning seemed like it had occurred in another life. "Sounds like something you'd say. What have you deduced?"

He kissed her deeply. "_Intoxicating"_ he whispered. They remained there, merely looking at one another for a few moments. Reveling in the quiet they created for themselves.

"So it's that simple?" Nadine asked. "I just don't go home. I live here with you. I somehow think this is frowned upon. Taking a former captive as a lover?"

"Pffft. Well yes, of course it's frowned upon. Nadine I never said we should shout this from the rooftops. But doesn't it make this affair seem a whole lot more exciting?" He asked. "Nadine are you familiar with the plays of Jean Giraudoux?"

She wracked her brain. "Yes…yes! He wrote Siegfried. The one about the decorated World War One amnesiac."

Hans grinned peevishly. "Very good, very good my dear girl. However that is not the production I had in mind. Have you had the pleasure of reading Ondine? It's one of his more recent works."

"I cannot say that I have," she admitted, comedically shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah then I will tell it to you." Nadine laughed as he cleared his throat faux-dramatically. "In the dead of night, in the midst of a horrific storm, a handsome war hero by the name of Hans-" a snort of laughter from Nadine interrupted his soliloquy. "We happen to share a moniker, please attempt to contain yourself. Anywho the brave knight Hans finds himself in a fisherman's cabin seeking shelter. The home owners are happy to give it to him, however they are distracted by the absence of their young daughter, Ondine. She finally arrives, back from a swim in the lake, and is immediately struck by Hans's magnificent presence. He notices there is something different about this girl, she is not like the others, and he falls in love with her instantly. So of course they do what all young lovers in romances do; the run off together. However Ondine has a terribly hard time adjusting to the life a court Hans is so used to living. Their two worlds were far too different. For it turns out Ondine is not a young girl at all, nor is she even human. She is a nymph. I will spare you the minute details, however I am about to spoil the ending. Ondine and Hans part, Ondine back to the sea, Hans to his former lover. However what Hans is not aware of is the curse put upon all human lovers of nymphs; if they deceive their elfin brides, they die. Ondine is caught in a net and put on trial for afflicting sorcery upon men. She is sentenced to death, but not before a final reunion with Hans, whom has never ceased to love her. As they say goodbye, Ondine explains she will have no recollection of him or their time together, so as they both depart this earth, there are no hopes for them to reunite in heaven. Hans dies, Ondine forgets him, and the play ends." Hans smiled, waiting for Nadine to respond.

"While that sounds like a wonderful story, I fail to see your point" Nadine joked.

"I only mention it because I believe it parallels our tale in the most fascinating of ways. I am the knight on a quest, and you're the nymph who bewitches me, taking me from it. Our affair precisely mirrors their love." He paused for effect and took the moment to roll on top of Nadine, landing between her sprawled legs, pinning her down. He stroked her hair. "Forbidden, passionate, and absolutely doomed." He smiled down at her and was pleased to find her laughing.

Nadine leaned up, her eyes slowly traveling from his own gaze, to his mouth and back again. She brought her lips to his and took the opportunity to maneuver herself on top of him, with nothing but a thin blanket to separate them.

"Hans" she said smoothly. "If I am going to be staying here, I shall need a job."

He broke his face away from hers. "Nadine it is 4:36 in the morning. I highly doubt this is the most pressing issue at hand."

"Well you cannot expect me to lay around all day. I should be doing something constructive with my time. Contributing somehow" Nadine urged.

"There is hardly any type of farm work you could do out here in Paris Nadine" Hans scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. Seduction or not, Hans was the same man he was from the start. However Nadine felt safer speaking up to him now, and had her newly awakened sexuality at her disposal. She gently, just so much as for him to notice, pressed her pelvis against his as she sat upon him. She slid her palms upwards from his hips along his stomach and chest until they were wrapped around his shoulders, she laying upon him, face buried softly in his neck. She just held him there, breathing softly onto his neck.

"Hans" she said. "You know as well as I that I shouldn't be lazing about. _You_ have influence, and farming isn't my only _marketable _skill. Come now." She rubbed her lips along his neck and earlobe, smiling when she felt him stir ever-so-slightly.

"Alright" she heard him say. She looked up at him, he was smiling as men who have just surrendered an argument if only to indulge their wives often do.

"But can you blame me for wanting you to myself for a little while longer?" he asked. He pinned her down beneath him once more, parting her bare legs and kissing her neck. "You're mine," he growled.

And although she was legally a free woman, Nadine was still under the ownership of the SS.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I spoke to the owner and he will not need you to work every day. Four or five days at the most, but I have secured you fairly generous wages." Hans and Nadine walked together down a busy avenue, the thronging crowd seeming to part as they approached. "Most week days that you work will be in the afternoons and evenings, but if you work on the weekends he assures me you'll be out by noon."

About a week had passed since Nadine had made the decision to stay in Paris with Hans. Much to her delight they had spent most of it locked away together in the apartment. However as she grew more restless and the paperwork on Hans's desk began to pile, they thought is most prudent for Nadine to begin work.

"Excellent" Nadine chimed. "Now you've kept me in suspense Hans. Where is it I will be working?"

"You shall be the newest young lady behind the counter at Café Charbon. Your employer, Monsieur Tremblay, happened to be looking for a beautiful girl to work in the shop, and considering you were seeking employment I thought this was the perfect fit. We're almost there, it's honestly not too far" Hans explained.

"But Hans" Nadine interjected a little shyly. "What if Monsieur Tremblay does not find me attractive enough to work at the shop, if he only employs beautiful girls."

"Nadine if you're fishing for indulgent compliments I can assure you now is not the time or place" he replied shaking his head.

She laughed. "I'm not. I grew up on a farm with only cows and chickens to compare myself to. I have no idea what real women are suppose to look like!" She threw her hands up in the air, slightly dismayed.

Hans stopped and turned to face her. "Good. Because those 'real women' you speak of would give anything to look as you do. Unreal."

Nadine felt heat rise within her; a smile flickered across her mouth. Hans smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll be responsible for attending to patrons, making drinks, wiping down the tables things of that nature. I also told him, considering your background, that you'd be very willing to help with the baking. You're proficient at that I'm sure."

She held her tongue, not wishing to risk keeping the job. Nadine's mother made it a priority to keep Nadine out of the kitchen at all costs. If she did so much as look at a dish too long she managed to burn it. She would bank any and all baking she would need to do on her ability to learn by observation.

They approached the shop, it's awning bright and attention grabbing. A few diners could be seen eating and smoking inside by view of the large windows. Nervousness gripped Nadine, despite the security Hans's influence provided it was still her first, real job and she wished to do well. She felt Hans's fingers intertwine with hers for a moment.

"I'll walk you in. Don't look so petrified" he whispered. Hans leaned in and pressed his lips to Nadine's. She sunk into the kiss, her fear obscured by the embrace flooding her senses. He slipped his hand out of hers and held the door open for her. Nadine stepped through the threshold and made her way towards the counter, doing her best to not wring her hands.

A plump, mustachioed man stood behind the register; paper in hand and cigarette in mouth. His hair was black, peppered with grey here and there, and worn on the longer side. His sleeves were rolled up and his white apron decorated with flour and coco powder. Before Nadine managed to speak to him, he looked up and over her head.

"Colonel Landa, welcome. I was not sure when you'd arrive" the man said, coming out from behind the counter. Hans grasped his hand firmly as he extended it.

"You know me Monsieur Tremblay, you understand how I adore the element of surprise," he said. The way he could work a person was an incredible gift.

"Well you know you're welcome here any time of the day, and call me Benoit." The men broke apart and Benoit took the opportunity to size up Nadine. Hands on hips, blue eyes inquisitive, he examined her. "This must be your employment seeking lady friend, the one you spoke to me about."

Nadine perked at the formation of the words. '_Lady Friend.'_

"Yes, yes. This is Nadine Fuchs" Hans introduced, presenting her.

"Hello Monsieur, it is a pleasure to meet you" Nadine grasped his hand and shook it. The man grinned and laughed.

"That is quite the handshake, I can see you've got enthusiasm. So Nadine, are you ready to start working for me?" Tremblay asked.

"Yes Monsieur Tremblay, I am more than excited. Any job you need doing I am ready to do my best." Nadine smiled and felt Hans place his hands upon her shoulders.

"She means it Benoit. And take it from me, she's very good at _following orders_" he said slyly, winking at the man. Benoit began to laugh loudly, his stomach wobbling with each inhale. Nadine could feel her cheeks go slightly hot. For a man not wanting the details of their tryst to escape he seemed to be informing quite a few people. He must have this man right under his thumb, this information was not going any further than here.

Benoit wiped a humor induced tear from his eye. "Oh I hope the Colonel has not been running you ragged my dear" he joked.

She did not skip a beat. "Not at all Monsieur Tremblay. In fact I believe it is quite the opposite, however Hans does his best to keep up" she said, a haughty flavor to her voice. Nadine felt Hans's fingers begin to drum on her shoulder as a look of bemusement decorated Tremblay's large face.

"Oh, I like her Hans. I feel like you'll do quite well here Nadine. So ready to work?" Tremblay asked.

"What time will you be letting her go? I don't wish to keep her waiting for me to walk her home" Hans stated.

Tremblay stroked the scruff on his chin. "Hmmm, how about eight o' clock? She'll be all trained up by then I'm sure."

"Till then" Hans said, kissing Nadine's hand. "Monsieur Tremblay, always a pleasure. Good Bye." Hans turned on his polished boot heel and left the café, leaving only the tinkling of a bell in his wake.

The work wasn't too complicated, just a lot of information to assimilate at once. However, like chores, Nadine knew she would be able to perform competently with a little repetition. How to make a proper café au lait, where to position the pastries in the display box, where the napkins are kept, how to close down the register; all of these tasks would be mastered in a few days. The true test would be anything having to do with cooking.

"Let me show you the kitchen, it's nothing too special but it is where the work gets done" Tremblay said, leading Nadine to the back of the café. Inside the clean environment stood one young woman rolling dough out onto a piece of marble. "That is Gisele" Tremblay explained, pointing to the woman. "She does most of the baking here, you'll be helping her."

She had silky, auburn hair pin curled to her head. Her skin looked very soft and pale, as if she had never been burnt by the sun. Her dark green eyes were framed with long, painted eyelashes. Her work clothes were simple, but the red lipstick adorning her small, bow like mouth gave her a glamorous appeal. Hans was not exaggerating when he said Café Charbon housed only beautiful staff. Gisele gave Nadine a gracious nod and an unfeeling smile, but said nothing. Nadine returned the nod, but smiled a little more genuinely. She traipsed over to Gisele to further inspect her methods.

"What are you making?" Nadine asked.

"Right now, flat dough" Gisele stated. "But eventually, it will be made into linzer tarts."

"I've never had one" Nadine said with a light laugh.

"Pity. They're delicious" Gisele said humorlessly.

"You'll have to show me how to make them sometime" Nadine hinted.

Gisele ceased her rolling and finally looked over at Nadine. "So, you're our new counter girl. Your face will be the one selling our wares?"

Nadine was puzzled. "Along with my voice and my hands I suppose." Once more her attempt to engage with humor failed.

"She's been picking things up fairly well Gisele" interjected Tremblay. "Nadine will be a fine addition to our shop in no time. In a few days I'll put her back here to help you."

"We'll see. Nice meeting you Nadine" Gisele said, returning to her rolling.

"Wonderful meeting you too" Nadine replied over her shoulder as Tremblay led her out front again.

"Interesting girl Gisele" Tremblay said. Nadine silently agreed. "Not the most talkative woman you'll meet, but she's the best pastry chef I've ever worked with. Trust me you'll learn a lot from her."

"I'm excited to do so sir" Nadine said with a smile, masking her inner doubts. 'If she gives me the opportunity' she thought.

The remainder of the afternoon went smoothly. She even got to interact with a few customers and managed to eek out a clumsy café au lait. As she was pouring a patron a glass of wine at his table, the jingle of the store bell sounded through room. Nadine looked up and saw Hans leaning in the doorway, giving her an approving look.

"Evening Colonel, eight o' clock sharp I see. Nadine has done a lovely job, you can take her now." Tremblay said. Nadine placed the wine bottle behind the counter with the others and thanked her new employer as he handed her that week's schedule. She joined Hans in the doorway.

"Good evening Monsieur Tremblay. I trust I will see you again soon" Hans said as the pair departed. They began the walk back to Hans's apartment, which in the dark was a lot less scenic. "So how was your first day my little worker bee?" he teased.

"Just fine" Nadine replied enthusiastically. "The work is pleasant and the environment it quite charming. I have nothing to complain about."

"At least not yet" Hans laughed. "Well I'm glad. It would be a shame to squander away time in a little hell hole." The street they walked down became deserted. Seemingly out of nowhere Hans pushed Nadine up against a brick wall and kissed her passionately. Filled with surprise and excitement, Nadine reciprocated his frenzied kisses.

She broke apart from him, still a little clouded in her titillation. "This is where you confuse me Hans," she whispered. "Are you more comfortable with this affair being out in the open? Or are you merely excited by the dangers of being caught?"

He pinned her to the wall gently with his hips, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Ahhh, wisely played. I can see you've matured quite a bit over the last week."

It was true. The past several days had been her sexual awakening, which had been an enlightening experience indeed. Nadine not only learned what sorts of libidinous power she possessed, but also how to wield it to her advantage. She allowed her eyes to linger on Hans's mouth before returning her gaze to his eyes. He looked at her hungrily. "Which is it?" Nadine persisted. "Comfort or danger?"

"Nadine I do not find it necessary to keep you a guarded secret. However as a decorated member of the SS, I do not feel it wise to be publicly adoring towards _anyone_. Is this your way of leading into a conversation on weather we are an _item_ or not?" Hans asked teasingly.

She listened to him put words in her mouth. This was a query she was not willing to address at this point in time. Things were just beginning to settle, the playing field just beginning to level. Nadine simply shook her head at him.

"Does my behavior nettle you?" he asked, his hand slowly moving towards the hem of her dress. "Do such antics fail to entice you?"

Nadine responded by wrapping her hands around the back of his head and forcefully bringing his mouth to hers.

"Shall we go home?" Hans asked once the torrid kiss had ceased. Nadine nodded and allowed Hans to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against him. In that embrace he was shielding her from her own doubts as much as he was the chill in the air. And they proceeded home, the knight and the nymph, limbs around waists; heads filled with nothing but each other.


End file.
